secret admirer
by sasenbol
Summary: Rory left Stars Hollow to write articles on Barack Obama's campaign for president, she still has Jess on her mind. then she meets someone new... and of course what ever happened between lorelai and Luke after they made up? chapter 22 is up!
1. boy meets girl

I don't own any of these characters, well maybe the new guy…

**I hope you like it!**

Chapt 1 boy meets girl

Rory is travelling around with a group of journalists following Barack Obama on his tour through America. She is writing several articles to cover his popularity with the people.

One day, the group was at a party where they could walk around and talk to the voters. Suddenly, a guy walked over to her while she was looking for her drink, she knew she had put it right there on that table, where could it be?

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

"What?!"

This guy was not the most handsome one of her group, still there was something about him that was attractive. She had noticed him when he was staring at her a couple of days ago.

"I can't find my drink, it was right there like a minute ago"

She pointed at an empty space on the table

"… And now I have to stand in line again to get another."

"Right… well, I was just going to get a drink myself, I can bring something back for you… if you want."

"Really, that's okay."

"I don't mind."

"Erm, I don't want to put you out…"

"Just tell me what you had before you lost your glass"

"I did not lose it! It was right there! And it was a club soda."

"Ok then, I'll be right back."

He was nice, no guy has ever done that for her before… well, no stranger has ever done that for her before. She remembered Dean, he has always been so sweet and caring he's a true gentleman, sadly he didn't really fit into her world.

Then there was Jess, ooh yes, cute with a bad-boy touch added to the mix, incredibly smart and sweet, well… he was only nice to her but when he has to be nice to anyone else… he's a real charmer! Is he still in love with her? Just like he was when he told her years ago… or that time when he kissed her in New York… Or has he moved on to some dumb, blond bimbo like that shane-girl, she really hated that type of girl. Jess… his name still lingering in her mind.

And what about Logan, she wondered where he was and what he was doing, going global with his ideas or jumping out of airplanes with his friends to take his mind of Rory's answer. She hoped he was doing well. And her mind came back to Jess… she really wanted to know what ever happened to him and that book he wrote, dedicated to her... Rory was deep into her thoughts about Jess that she hadn't noticed the nice guy had returned with her drink.

"Here you go, one club soda."

She jumped up.

"Woohw, sorry, I was…erm, just thinking about …erm, thank you."

" I didn't mean to startle you and… don't mention it, I'm Matt by the way."

"Hey, right, well I've always been a bit jumpy…"

"Okay, good to know, and… you are…"

"I am… Lorelai, well everybody calls me Rory so, … actually I don't answer to Lorelai, because most of the time people refer to my mother when they say Lorelai, if you want to get my attention it is best that you just call me Rory."

What is she talking about, come on, get a grip. Matt is just a guy, a very nice guy and now he probably thinks she's an idiot … and a girl who has to mention her mother in the first sentence she forms. Well technically this wasn't the first thing she has said to him, but still, and she really is very involved with her mother… She was so involved that if they were any tighter, they would be permanently stuck together.

"Rory… hey Rory!"

"Yeah, sorry, my mind wandered off somewhere."

"Okay, maybe Rory doesn't work for you either…"

"Haha, yes, I should find myself a new name… though, that would make it even more complicated… no, Rory is good, I was just a little distracted."

"From now on I will only call you Rory."

"Good."

She smiled, he's charming and funny, very good combination.

"Rory."

"Yeah, that's me."

"I think we have established that, Why are you here?"

"I'm working for an internet magazine, and they gave me the assignment to follow Barack Obama around while he is campaigning for President."

"And, do you like it?"

"Well, the accommodation is not what I expected, but it is soo interesting. I meet a lot of new people, important people and I finally get the chance to see the country, you know…"

"This is your first real time away from home then"

"Not really, I went backpacking through Europe with my mom a few years ago, and did another luxury-tour with my grandma, but I haven't seen America, except for my county." "are you the backpacking-type? You don't really look like one."

"Well, Matt, I'm not, believe me! I am all for luxury, still it was real fun, my mom has this thing… she always makes it more fun than it actually is."

"Good to know."

There, she did it again, bringing up her mom?! Why are they so linked?

"How about you… why are you here, obviously it has something to do with this campaign right or the party?"

"Yeah, I'm working for a local newspaper, nothing big. They heard that there was a party so they sent me in to cover it. Not much else happens around here."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

Matt and Rory talked some more and it was fun, finally someone she could share her passion for journalism with. Before, she could share a passion for writing with Jess, but that was on a whole different level. Jess only wanted to read and write fiction… just like his book… what is he doing now? Is he also thinking about her? Wait, focus, Matt deserves her full attention… right.

That's it for the first chapter, please read and review…

**It won't be long for the next one, I promise!**


	2. boy bumps into girl

**Chapt****er 2** **Boy bumps into girl**

**So last chapter Rory went to a party and she met a new guy, Matt.**** Now let's read what happens next…**

After the party, Rory went to her room in the Hotel that the magazine had booked. It was a nice, quiet room, small but comfortable. Little paintings hanging on the walls, one single bed, one desk, where she could write her report, and a tiny television. The bathroom was the same, small but comfortable.

Rory lay herself on the bed, she couldn't understand that a party made her so exhausted. She had a great time, meeting voters, taking interviews, thinking about her next article, thinking about Jess…, and of course meeting Matt. It has been a very successful outing for her, and it was about time to call her mom like she has done everyday since she left Stars Hollow three months ago. Has it really been six months? It seems like forever, she misses the festivals and the people of the town so much! Miss Patty, Babbette, Lane and her twins, Sookie and Jackson, Luke and his pancakes. But most of all she really misses her mom, even though they talk on the phone every single day.

Rory picks up the phone and dials the number…

"H_ey, you reached Lorelai… and Luke… we're not home at the moment for reasons you may think of yourself, you know what to do after the beep." __*** beep* **_

"Hey mom, it's me, you're only daughter,… well maybe not for long… I am soo happy for you and Luke!  
just so you know, I really don't want to imagine why you're not there to pick up the phone… and congratulations, you finally got Luke to say something on the machine too!  
I just wanted to talk to you, you know our daily phone-call… anyway please call me back on my cell-phone when you hear this. And if Luke's listening, I really miss your pancakes! That's it, bye now kisses."

She really wanted to talk to her mom, well maybe later. Time for a long bath, just relax from a hard day's work. Just as she is blow-drying her hair, her cell-phone rings… that 's probably her mom calling.

"H_ey hon, how are you?" _

"Hey, I'm good, you know I went to this party to interview some of the voters and it was very productive!"

_"So are you going to bore me with details?" _

"I know you don't want to hear that, besides, I don't want to ruin the article that I'm writing about this evening right?"

_"Good girl!" _

"So, how are you doing? And the little baby-sister or baby-brother of mine."

_"We are doing very good thank you, I've been to the doctor today, for the normal check-up. Do you want to know if you are having a brother or a sister?!" _

"You know already? Yess please!!"

_"It's a girl! We haven't decided on the name yet, but you know how Luke gets when we have to decide on anything right?" _

"Yay, it's a girl!! Is Luke mad again?"

_" Well we just had a disagreement, it'll go away… so anything else happened at that party?" _

"Now that you mention it, yes, I ran into this guy, Matt, and he was really nice to me. I couldn't remember where I had put my drink and he stood in line to get me another one. Afterwards we talked about books and travelling, he's a really nice guy."

_" Is he cute?"_

"Mom!"

_"Come on, your mommy just wants to know if you're children will be cute or monsters"_

"well, he's different than most guys I've met, cute? ... Yes, but I just don't really know if he's my type of guy. He's fun to talk to, but I don't even know if I will see him again."

_"Ok, well next time ask for his e-mail, or his number that way you can keep in touch." _

"Yeah, I will."

_"Ok sweetie, Luke is taking me out so I have to go, tell me how ot goes with that cute-but-maybe-not-your-type guy okay?" _

"You know I will! And say hi to Luke for me! And also to my baby-sister!"

_"I will, now go and write that fascinating article that is already forming in your brain." _

"Bye!"

now it was time to work, boy she wasn't in the mood to write anything. It was time to go out and find some coffee before she could get started. Rory left her room and went outside. On her way back from the coffee-shop she passed a bookstore and stopped to watch the books on display, while she sipped her coffee. She recognised one of the new covers, there it was, the book that Jess had written and had dedicated to her… maybe she should call him, just to check how he's doing… or maybe not. She stood there for a few minutes, playing with the thought of what might happen if she called him.

Then, suddenly, someone rushed out of the store and bumped into her, spilling coffee all over her shirt.

"Hey, take it easy, where's the fire?! … Matt?"

"Rory, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, let me get you another coffee, please…"

"Are you always going to buy me drinks? That is something I could get used to…"

Matt blushed and gave her a feeble smile.

"yeah, it seems to turn out that way, doesn't it?"

They went back for another cup of coffee. Afterwards he walked her back to her room to make sure the coffee didn't spill.

"You didn't have to come all the way back with me."

"It's not a big deal, I live right around the corner. Consequently, we might bump into each other regularly"

She smiled and thought about what her mother told her on the phone earlier…

"If I gave you my cell-phone number, you can call me whenever you are near, just to warn me that I have to put my coffee down."

He started laughing, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

So they exchanged numbers

With a little help from the coffee she started typing on her laptop.

About three hours later she read the whole thing over and decided it will have to be good enough to send it to the magazine. Now she was beyond tired so she went to bed and turned of the light.

**That was chapter two, hope you liked it! And please review I want to know what you think… thx**


	3. boy makes girl laugh

**Since I got a few good reviews… thank you for that… I will write one more chapter before I leave o****n vacation. (ok now I've read it again and found some errors that are corrected now.)**

**Chapter 3:** **boy makes girl laugh. **

Rory's alarm went off, it was time to get up and get ready for the next campaign-meeting. She was relieved to find out that she only had to work in the morning. She had the whole afternoon and evening off. She was already wondering what she might do with all that spare time: read in one of her books, eat obviously, maybe walk around the town a bit, hoping she wouldn't get lost… plans for later, there's still time to figure that out after work.

Looking in the mirror, she wondered whether Matt was going to be there too. The first morning Jess wasn't the first thought of the day, she was making progress. Then it dawned on her… Jess, why was it so hard to let go of him? He wasn't her first boyfriend or anything, still his face haunted almost every dream she had lately. Jess meant a lot to her, he was smart, funny, he even understood most of the references she or her mother made… and that is saying something.

Since the day Logan proposed to her he has been popping up, his timing has always been off.

A few examples: he turned up in Stars Hollow right when she thought he was gone forever and then he said he loved her, which is special because he has never said it to anyone else. The next time he comes to see her she was about to get back together with Dean. Then he turned up at her grandmother's house – just when things were good between her and Logan – he brought his book, dedicated to her. The last time was when he kissed her, she couldn't give in because of Logan.

For a brief moment she felt that last kiss, burning on her lips like it was yesterday.

"Come on, Rory, forget him."

She said to her reflection. He didn't try to contact her after that kiss, he left her the first time, and why would the second time be any different. She hasn't discussed this with her mom, that would be too weird. Lorelai didn't like jess, she never liked Jess… and now she's back together with Luke… expecting Luke's baby, which would be Jess' cousin… it's just not the right time to tell her about this. Still, Rory needs to tell someone or she'll go crazy. Who else was available… Lane? No, she's too busy with her twins and touring with the band… Paris? She's not an expert when it comes to emotions… She'll just have to keep it to herself for a while longer.

"Shoot!"

Rory had lost the track of time, so she had thirty minutes to get some breakfast and coffee before the meeting. That meant no more time for make-up, just go natural. She rushes downstairs, almost forgetting to put her shoes on. Like I said, even the thought about Jess has a very bad timing.

--------------------------

She came into the lobby after a very small breakfast and only one little cup of coffee, just in time to sneak into the conference room.

"Phew, good, no one noticed."

Some woman of the campaign committee gave a short introduction, somewhat boring. The woman was small, had short curly hair. Rory guessed she was in her late fifties, black hair with a lot of grey in it, a small moustache growing on her upper-lip. Her wardrobe was definitely dated and out of fashion fifty years ago. She was wearing a suit-like flashy turquoise blazer, with a matching skirt in the same hideous colour. You would have to wear sunglasses to keep looking at her. Anyway, she introduced Barack Obama, who received a big wave of applause or maybe the people in this room were just happy that woman stopped talking and applauded her stepping down from the stage.

Obama gave his speech, full of hopes and promises just like every other one. Rory made a few notes and didn't have time to think about Jess anymore. Barack Obama ended his speech with his campaing-shout

"Yes, we can!"

Suddenly, Rory felt her cell-phone buzzing in her purse. Good thing she remembered to turn her sound off before entering this room. She opened her inbox, it was a text message from Matt.

_"Hey, just letting you know I'm standing three feet to your right, glad to see there is no coffee that I can knock over *wink*__"_

Rory was a bit surprised, with a smile she turned her head to her right and saw Matt, he was looking perky with a smirk on his face. She messaged to him that it was safe to come near, slowly, without any sudden movements.

Matt made his way through the crowd until he stood next to her.

"Hey, 'just Rory', nice to see you again", he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Matt, yeah… well, I'm still a bit tired from working late last night and I've only had one fourth of my normal amount of coffee."

"This speech won't be so long…"

"Really? 'cause when I heard that woman introducing him… I thought it would take forever!"

"You're talking about that flashy, out of date woman? Yeah, I know… and to think she's only forty-five years old."

"What? Nooo, she's at least fifty-five…"

"Judging on her appearance, yes she looks ten years older. In real life she's forty-five. Theresa is my neighbour."

"Poor you… does her whole wardrobe belong to the forties?"

"Yep, and there is one ugly woollen jumper with snow-men in there too."

"Yikes. It's kind of mean, laughing at her like this… maybe we should stop…"

"Yeah, maybe…but, Rory, you have to admit it is difficult to look at that suit without sunglasses"

Matt looked dead serious when he said that, it was a funny sight. Rory grinned

"Ok I can't say you're wrong."

Rory thought to herself -- _I can still laugh and have fun… Do I need Jess?_ --

"So, do you have to work all day?"

"As a matter of fact I don't… I have the afternoon and the evening off. I can write my report on this tomorrow morning."

"Right, what are you going to do with all that time?"

"First get something to eat, then I thought of walking around the town a bit, hoping not to get lost..."

"You can't really get lost around here… if you want I can show you around. I know a few good places to eat some lunch."

"I would like that."

Rory again thinking to herself… -- _There is no harm in going out to lunch, is there? Matt could become a friend. She liked talking to him, besides, he knows the town_. --

**Please Review**** I value all the feedback I can get**

**I know it is moving a bit slowly, but I have every reason for it. ****I already have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. The next update will be in two or three weeks.**


	4. boy has lunch with girl

**So I'm back, sorry for the break. ****Thank you for the reviews. Now I was thinking of a different plot but when I read that some of you really like Matt… I'll go on in a different direction. Hope you like it!**

**Here it is chapter 4: boy has lunch with girl.**

Rory and Matt applauded and saw Theresa stepping on the stage again.

"Ok that is our cue to go… are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved, I didn't have much for breakfast." Rory said,  
jess appearing in front of her eyes for a brief moment.

"Let's go then. What do you like to eat?"

"Well, actually, I'm not very picky, I eat almost anything… you can ask my mom."

"There's a sandwich-shop serving very good lunch. If you're more of a diner-girl we have Carol's."

Rory started to laugh, Matt looked at her and asked

"What, something funny about a diner called Carol's?"

"No, well, in my town we have a diner called Luke's. Me and my mom went there every day for breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner too. I really miss his pancakes… and the coffee"

"Right, do you want to have pancakes? Carol is famous for her pancakes, maybe they are better than Luke's."

"I doubt it, but I'm willing to try and compare."

" And she can make a good cappuccino…"

"Good, any kind of coffee is good!"

Rory said, she was tired and she needed her daily dose of caffeine.

"Up to Carol's then." Matt smiled and lead the way.

This town was very charming, it had some similarities to Stars Hollow. In the middle of the town-square there was a gazebo, and one big dancing studio which was more modern that miss Patty's but still it was weird to see that there existed a twin-town of Stars Hollow. In the streets people were busy hanging decorations, Matt said they were celebrating being the host of one of Obama's conferences. Again a town that made a festival out of every important event.

Then they arrived at Carol's. a tall, brown-haired, beautiful woman walked up to them. Matt seemed to know her, he gave her a nod and asked where they could sit.

"Out there by the window is a table or you can always sit at the bar"

"Well, this time I have company."

Rory assumed this woman was Carol, she gave her a shy smile.

Carol looked interested

"And who might that be?"

"Sorry, I should have introduced you, this is Rory" t

hen turning to Rory he says

"Rory, this is the famous Carol."

"Hi, nice to meet a new friend of Matt, he always keeps them far away from this diner."

Rory replied "nice to meet you."

"I must say, Matt, she's very polite."

"Yeah, can we sit now?" He asked before Carol was able to overwhelm Rory with all kinds of questions, or tell embarrassing stories.

"Sorry about that, I do have a lot of friends… I just don't take them to this place."

Carol walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"So are you ready to order or would you like to see the menu first?"

Matt answered "We'll start with two of your famous cappuccinos. I can wait until Rory has had time to look through the menu to order."

Rory looked up "Matt, you don't have to wait if you want to order, please do."

"No, I can wait."

Carol looked at them, and thought that this might become more than a friendship, she had seen that twinkle in Matt's eye before. Only once he had that twinkle, that was with Melanie, who had coldly rejected him when he finally got the nerve to talk to her…

Carol sure hoped this girl was different. But she also knew that Matt can be pushy and persistent if he wants something, or someone, maybe that could scare Rory off. At least it looks like Rory is having a good time, but there's something on her mind. Being an owner of a diner, Carol saw a lot of people coming and going, she became an expert when it came to judging someone's mood. She noticed Rory was thinking about something… or someone.

And Carol was right, Jess kept haunting through Rory's head. She tried to ignore it, just trying so hard to concentrate on the menu that she couldn't really see the writing. When Matt asked if she was ready to order, she still had nothing, so Rory decided to take the pancakes for lunch… why not.

They talked about journalism, the war in Iraq, the new conflict between Russia and South-Ossethia and of course Obama's campaign. Then they moved on to movies and favourite tv-shows.

Matt had also noticed that something was up. When there was a short silence he asked her what was on her mind.

"Why would you assume something is on my mind?"

Rory was afraid she hadn't been able to hide her thoughts on Jess.

"You look distracted when you're not talking."

She had some doubts whether she should tell him about Jess or not. She decided to trust him and told it all, the whole story. How they met, how he made her laugh, how he hurt her, etc.

Matt listened very closely, he heard every word. He was very understanding and tried to comfort her. He sensed that Rory was angry and frustrated with this guy. He felt a little jolt of jealousy shooting through his body. He tried to suppress it and remained calm.

Rory was glad to get it off her chest, it was as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He was very nice to her, it was almost like he understood what she was going through.

Time flew by, when Rory checked her watch it was already half past six.

"I can't believe I've been talking for that long…. I'm sorry."

"That's no problem, it seemed like you needed to talk about it in order to process what you are going through."

It was one of those lines straight out of a Dr. Phill episodes, but he was right, talking about it made her realise that she was processing it all.

Matt suggested they have dinner too and Rory had to admit she was a bit hungry. They talked some more, now Jess wasn't on her mind anymore. They changed the subject to books and favourite authors.

About two hours later Rory gave a big yawn.

"Are you tired?" Matt asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep yesterday"

"Maybe it is time to get back."

"But… you didn't even get the chance to show me around town."

Rory felt guilty for that.

"That's okay, maybe we'll do that some other time, besides, there is not much to do around here in the evening."

Matt walked her to the hotel. When they reached her room it was time to say goodbye.

"So, thank you for taking me to Carol's. I have to say her pancakes are good, but not as good as Luke's."

"Maybe I will have to try some of Luke's pancakes then." He smiled.

"Yes, maybe."

Rory found her key and stood in the doorframe. Matt looked into her blue eyes once more and said goodnight.

**That was it for this time, more still to come so… stay tuned ;-) ****sorry it took so long…**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. boy thinks about girl

**Her I am again… I haven't updated in a few days…**** little personal troubles**

**Anyway I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: boy thinks about girl**

Rory closed the door behind her. Matt is a good guy, maybe he could take her mind of Jess. She was glad that he listened to her, Matt had heard every word of what she had said that evening, he's an attentive listener. Rory was happy she found someone to whom she could talk about Jess. He doesn't know Jess so he can give her an objective view on the situation.

She thought that maybe she had gained a new friend. Actually, she didn't know a lot about him. He let her talk but he hadn't said much about himself.

XXX

In the meantime Matt was walking home, thinking about the beautiful girl he had spent the day with. She's funny, pretty and smart; a very rare combination. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her deep blue eyes, he long brown hair, her voice, her smile,… was he falling for her? He didn't know, maybe, could he?

Matt arrived home, turned the key and walked in. his mother was still up

"Hey, busy day? I haven't seen you today."

"Yeah, mom, I… I was out wandering around town."

"So did you do something in particular?"

"Not really, just went to Carol's"

"Ok, do you need anything to drink?"

"No, I'm just going to bed."

He didn't know why he couldn't tell his mother about that girl, Rory, her name still lingering on his lips.

He went to bed but didn't sleep. His thoughts were always drawn to that wonderful afternoon he had spent with her. He smiled when he saw her face in his mind.

She talked a lot, he didn't mind. He liked listening to her, he wanted to know what was on her mind. She had told him. There was this guy, Jess, and apparently he had hurt her in the past. Matt became a bit angry with Jess, how could he… She's a great girl, shame on him!  
Matt hoped to see her again very soon, maybe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow? He had her number, maybe he could text her… now?  
That might be too soon, tomorrow?  
He'll see.

He was thinking about the things he wanted to show her. The park, with the bridge, the little ducks in the pond, he could take her to the movie theatre, maybe take her out to dinner (if she wants to of course) all he wanted was spend more time with her, Rory… Rory…

**I know this chapter is a bit short. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	6. boy wants to see girl again

**Chapter 6: ****boy wants to see girl again.**

Rory wakes up. She had a very good night's sleep, for the first time in weeks she didn't dream about Jess. It was time to get up, drink her coffee and start on that article on the conference of yesterday. With all that talking of yesterday she hadn't started her work and there was a deadline. Then she was also supposed to call Lorelai tonight so she had to get a move on.

First, she started her laptop, opened a word-document and started typing. When she was going over her notes she remembered that woman, Theresa, she smiled at her image… she should be entered in "what not to wear" or something like that.

About an hour later she was almost finished with her article. When she was about to write an end to it, she saw a screen popping up in the right corner, telling her that she had received a new e-mail. Who would send her an e-mail this early in the morning? It was from Matt, she smiled to herself.

"_Hey Rory,_

_I don't know if you're up yet. I just wanted to tell you I had fun yesterday. _

_And, actually I need to ask a little favour, maybe a big one…_

_you know I'm writing little articles for the local paper, and I was asked to cover yesterday's meeting. I took some notes… but I missed a few pages._

_I was hoping that you are kind enough to lend me yours? If you don't want to, I completely understand. You've worked for it and I wouldn't want to take advantage of your efforts.__ But it would mean a lot to me, and I promise to return the favour in one way or another._

_(me begging, and pleading, on my bare knees, please, please)__ Thank you._

_XXX Matt."_

That is such a boy-thing, isn't it. Rory thought about it and well, she was almost finished with her article anyway so why couldn't she lend him her notes?

She started writing an e-mail back.

" H_i Matt,_

_Yes, I had fun too. And I am up from eight o'clock this morning, I have an early deadline and I still had to start writing the article. It is very difficult so early in the morning, but I've just had my coffee-jolt so I'm ready to work._

_Now I'm finishing up, and writing my conclusion. After that__, I don't really need my notes anymore so you can have them. Just tell me when you need the notes, I can give them as soon as tomorrow. I'm kind of busy today._

_And you still owe me a tour of the town, remember?! I'm going to take you up on that._

_Just tell me when you want to pick them up._

_X Rory"_

_XXX_

Matt looked up from his keyboard when he heard a little sound, saying that he had e-mail.

Silently he was hoping it was from her, he had sent a message asking her to borrow her notes. He had "forgotten" his. This was just an excuse to see her again.

He opened the mailbox and his heart jumped up, suddenly thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach when he saw her name on the screen. He clicked on the mail to open it.

He felt happy, she was so sweet to lend her notes, she had fun yesterday, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Sadly she didn't have time today, but tomorrow, yes he will try to see her tomorrow. And she wanted to spend more time with him, she said so in that e-mail… she wanted him to show her around, a second excuse to see her, to talk to her, make her smile.

He tried to stay calm, but his fingers were trembling as he was typing a response, trying not to sound too eager, but it was very hard to hide his enthusiasm.

"H_ey, it's me (again, sorry to bother you)" _

_--- _no, that wasn't right, it's like he's trying too hard to sound nonchalant she will see through his act, what if she does…, it's too early, maybe she will get scared and run. He didn't want that. He panicked a bit, how should he answer this…

"H_ey, I'm glad you answered so quickly." _

_--- _No, that's too desperate. If she notices he's too needy, she'll run for sure. He deleted everything, except for the

_"Hey,"_

He can't just send that. Ok, let's try again.

"H_ey,_

_Thank you, I will show you around town, when you have the time of course._

_I need to have the article ready by the end of the week, so I still have a little time. When can I come over to collect them tomorrow? Just name the time. And I would like to read your article if it's done. Thank you, again._

_XX Matt."_

That should do it, not too long, not too short. Two X's.

Maybe a bit desperate, but he was. He hesitated a moment before clicking the 'send' button. Then when he read 'message sent' he started to become nervous again.

XXX

Rory finished the article half an hour ago. She was wondering why it took so long for Matt to answer, maybe he was busy. She was going over her notes again to make sure she had the most important issues and reread the article for spelling. She was done, sent it to the editor and hoped it was good enough.

A little screen popped up again in the corner. She opened the mail. Right, he wanted to come and get the notes tomorrow. She could suggest the time, maybe in the evening.

"H_i Matt,_

_Yeah, I'm kind of busy so it would be best if you came round tomorrow evening, let's say around eight? I'll be the one holding the notes. You know where my room is now anyway so just come by. And you're welcome._

_See you tomorrow_

_X Rory"_

Two minutes later she received a last e-mail from him.

"_hey, _

_thank you, I'll be the one holding doughnuts. See you tomorrow_

_XX Matt."_

Rory had promised to call her mother today, because it has been a while and she missed talking to her.

She dialled the number. Luke answered.

_"Hello, lorelai's phone."_

"Hey Luke, it's me. How are you?."

_"Rory! How good to hear you, how's the real life treating you, not too much trouble? Everything fine with you?"_

there was something wrong, something had happened, she could sense it.

"No troubles, I'm fine, But you are trying to avoid my question, you ok?"

_"Well, everybody is asking me questions about the baby, and I'm not good with that"_

Rory heard the panic in his voice taking over.

_"And then your mother felt like a stinging pain or something… in her stomach, and I was worried something was wrong with her, or the baby, and we went to the doctor and we're there now, she won't let me in to be with your mother and I don't know what to do, I want to do something useful. It's only six months old, and I don't want this to go wrong, I really don't want this to go wrong. Rory, I'm worried sick, and the doctor wants me to stay away, and I am… I…want this to be ok, I need this to be ok…"_

Rory let Luke continue ranting, and she tried to reassure him, make him calm down a bit.

"Luke, stay calm, the doctor will have every reason to keep you out of that room for now, but you'll see soon enough. You'll see mom."

It was difficult to reassure someone when she also started to panic. What if something bad happened to the baby?

_"I'm sorry Rory, I'm not really any good to you right now."_

"That's ok, will you just let me know when everything's ok? Should I come over? I can come over."

_"No I think we'll be fine here, the doctor is coming out to talk to me."_

"When you see my mom, ask her to call me when she's better? Doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night."

_"Yeah, I'll tell her."_

"Thank you Luke, bye."

_"Bye Rory."_

Two hours later Rory's phone rang. She saw the caller ID said it was her mother's phone.

"Mom?" she said with a little tremble in her voice.

_"Hey hon, how are you?"_ Lorelai had a happy tone in her voice.

"That doesn't matter now, what was that all about with the doctor and all?"

_"I'm ok, it was a little side effect from the stress of running the Dragonfly while being pregnant. I just need to take it slow."_

"That won't be easy." Rory said, knowing her mom so well.

_"Yeah, but Luke is insisting I lie down immediately and he's going to take care of me." _

"That's good, very good." Rory was relieved. "Hey mom, is Luke ok? He sounded really freaked when I had him on the phone."

_"He'll be fine, who would have thought he could get so concerned about a baby._"

"Well, it's not just a baby, it's his… and yours."

_"Yeah, he's sweet."_

"I'm glad he's ok, has he calmed down?"

_"Yes, well, now he's ordering me to slow down and rest, he's not letting me do anything. He's walking Paul Anka now, to cool off I think."_

"good, that's good."

_"So now we know I'm fine, how are you doing?"_

"Ohw, I'm good"

"A_nd that guy you met? What was his name?"_

"Matt? He's good, he wanted to show me around town, but we just went to the diner and had lunch that turned into dinner. It's so funny, the diner is called Carol's, just like a twin of Luke's. it's great, the pancakes are good too, but not as good as Luke's!"

_"Well you are a bit prejudiced about Luke now."_

"Yeah, but still…"

"_So, lunch that turned into dinner?" _

"We had so much to talk about, and he listened to everything I had to say. He's a good friend."

_"Are you sure he's not more than a friend?"_

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. He's borrowing my notes, picking them up tomorrow."

_"Right, 'borrowing' your notes."_

"He is, he really is."

_"Ok, ok. So what else happened?"_

Rory talked with Lorelai for another hour, telling her about the flashy Theresa, and the article she had written. Lorelai talked about her and Luke a lot, she sounded so happy. The people of Star's Hollow missed Rory, she missed them too.

After a long talk they hung up. Time for lunch.

**So that's it for this chapter, I've tried to make up for the previous one that was a bit short. I really hope you like it. Please review if you have the time. I value feedback, and suggestions.**

**XO**


	7. the other boy

**So, hey, I've thought a lot about the rest of this story. So many different ideas…**

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 7 ****the other boy **

Rory went down to the restaurant for lunch. One quiet day was all she needed today. Nothing on her mind, almost nothing on her mind…

She ordered lunch, a sandwich, no vegetables of course. She smiled when she thought about what Luke would say if he sees that Rory isn't ordering salad with that. What could she do? She was her mother's daughter.

Even Jess thought Luke overdid the whole healthy-eating thing. How is he? Does Jess even know that Lorelai is expecting a baby with Luke? He'll have a cousin and it will be a blood link between her and Jess. Should she call him, just to ask what's up, to see how he is? He never searches for any contact, communication, anything. If she doesn't pick up the phone to call him, she will never hear of him.

Maybe she should call, or send an e-mail, or… maybe not, he'll think that she's being silly and girly. Well so what, she is a girl… he knows that.

After lunch, Rory went back up to her room to take a nap. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

* * *

She dreamed of him, Jess, he's there visiting her.

_"Hey stranger, how are you?" _

_"Hey Rory."  
__He said with his eyes fixed on his shoes. He looked up, a bit shy, that's nothing for Jess, to be shy like that…_

_"You haven't answered my question yet" she said, eager to know what he would say. _

_"Right, yeah… I'm good, my book is selling better than I thought." "_

_"I told you… you can do anything, if you believe in yourself." _

_"Yeah, I guess so." _

_"Jess" she said with a very serious expression "Why are you here?" _

_"Well, I wanted to thank you, I'm here because of you, and I wanted to see you." _

_"Really?" _

_"I miss you, Rory. I keep on thinking about that kiss…" _

_He was talking about their last kiss, when Rory had said she couldn't. she couldn't kiss Jess without thinking about Logan, now Logan was no longer in her life. _

"Y_es, I remember, I'm sorry I wanted to kiss you back, I just couldn't." _

_"And now? How are you?" _

_"I'm good, I have a job as a journalist." _

_"Yes, following Obama around America, I know. I've read every article you've written. And I really mean every article, when you were editor-in-chief of the Yale Daily News, when you started out at that online paper…" _

_Rory couldn't believe it, was this real? _

_"I knew you could do it, I'm glad you went back to Yale." _

_"Actually, to be honest, I went back because of you. You made me see that I was drifting." _

_"Rory, I have to be honest with you, I miss you, I miss talking to you, I miss your smile, and your kiss. And I love you, I've never said that to anyone else, and I think I'll never be able to tell that to anyone else. And I think you still feel something, I also understand if you don't want to deal with this , you know with Logan and all." _

_Her heart stopped, she didn't know what to say, he was pining for her, all this time…__and this honesty was all she ever wanted from him. Now there is no Logan, should she tell him? She should._

"T_here is no Logan anymore. He's gone." _

_Jess' face lit up at those words. __He walked over to her side,__ as he drew closer Rory felt her heart beating down her throat. All her feelings for him, more than she had felt for Dean or Logan. He came closer, she felt his breath on her lips, leaned in to kiss her passionately…  
_Rory woke up suddenly, her heart racing. She felt a tightness in her chest, knowing that it was a dream, her heart sank.

* * *

Did she really want that from Jess? Would he say something like that in real life? Was she falling for him again? Were they meant for each other? All these questions were going through her head.

He had let her down so many times, how could she trust him? But he had a certainty in his life now, he had a job, it's like he had gotten his life together. That was all she wanted from him. He's unpredictable, she had hated that about him, but she has to admit, Logan wasn't mister predictable either.

She decided to write him an e-mail. He had given her his address when they had last seen each other, that moment and that kiss… yes she should write to him, just to ask how he is doing. She missed talking to him.

"H_ey Jess, …"  
...T_hose two words stood on that screen, just like that summer seven years ago. She wanted to write him, she just didn't know what to say.

"H_ey Jess,_

_How are you? It has been a long time, I know…_

_I was looking into a bookstore the other day and saw your book on display, with the bestsellers… that was pretty amazing. I was wondering what's going on with you._

_I miss talking to you._

_Xx Rory"_

That's good, neutral. Rory thought -- _just press 'send', don't hesitate_ -- she sent it, hoping he would answer.

For the rest of the evening Rory didn't do much, she watched some tv. She went to bed, only to dream of Jess again.

**That's it, I'm desperately trying to update as soon as possible, it's difficult sometimes so I'm sorry for that. Please read and review.**


	8. boy is obsessed with girl

**Hey, now this was on my mind, Jess will return but not yet. ****I'm waiting for the right moment. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: boy is obsessed with girl.**

The next day Rory woke up after another Jess-dream. She ran over to her laptop and hoped that Jess had already responded to her message.

With a heart, beating twice as fast as normal, she opened her mailbox… nothing but an e-mail from her mother. Rory was a bit disappointed but maybe he hasn't read her mail yet… that's possible.

She decided to not let it ruin her day and picked up the phone to order room-service, she didn't feel like going downstairs for breakfast. She ordered pancakes and one very large coffee.

She turned on the radio and heard a song by the backstreet boys, she wasn't really a fan but this song reminded her of Jess, all the good times they had. They sang of lost times and that love will never fade. Then she remembered a precoµious moment, about two years ago. The official opening of Jess' little company, she went and they kissed. She gave in but pulled back. He said: _"it is what it is, Rory, you and me."_ Now there was no Logan and she realised he had been right all along, they belonged together. Why didn't she realise that two years ago? She was still in love with Logan at that time. Now it was different.

The phone rang, it was her mother, to see if Rory got the e-mail.

_"Hey you, have you received my mail yet?"_

"Hey mom, yes, I was just about to open it."

The mail was an invitation to a wedding, her mom's wedding to Luke. And it was in two weeks, very short notice but everything seemed to be planned.

"Oh my god!" Rory screamed out, "Mom!! You and Luke are finally getting married too?"

_"Yes, and no way I'm not letting anything destroy the wedding this time! And of course I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my bridesmaid." _

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll be your bridesmaid, nothing will make me happier."

_"Yess! Thank you, and Paul anka will bring the rings…"_

"Mom, are you sure that is a good idea?"

_"Well, April will help"_

"Ok, but if the risk is too big, just ask April, she'll love to do it, and she is more reliable than a dog."

_"Don't say 'a dog' to Paul Anka"_

"Sorry, you know what I mean."

_"Yeah, thank you for your concern."_

Suddenly, Rory thought that Jess might come to this wedding too, it was her chance to talk to him again.

"Mom, do you by any chance know if Luke has decided on a best man yet?"

_"Sorry, I have no idea, why do you ask? Thinking of hooking up with him?" _

well, if it was Jess, yes she really was thinking exactly that, but she couldn't tell her mom that.

"Well no, it all depends."

_"Maybe it's T.J. you know, Luke doesn't have so many close friends, being a hermit and all." _

"Ok, I was just wondering."

T.J.? that is a possibility. Rory's heart sank, still somewhere in the back of her mind she held a little bit of hope.

"_Hey in a week I'm having my bachelorette party, can you come home for that? Please, I'm begging you, please"_

"Well, actually I'm almost done here and I'll ask for two weeks vacation, for family reasons… I think I can make it."

_"Good! Let me know when you're coming home, you're room is still here, but there is something I want to discuss with you when you get here."_

"Is it about my room, turning into a nursery for the new baby?"

"W_ell,… Erm... yes." _

"You know that's okay with me, I don't expect that room to be mine forever. Besides I'm thinking of renting a little apartment in Stars Hollow when I'm definitely returning there, or maybe something in New York I'm not sure yet."

_"Good, yeah, we'll discuss it when you're home. So you'll let me know?"_

"Yes, definitely"

_"Bye honey"_

"Bye mom, and say hi to the baby for me"

_"And Paul Anka? He's going to feel offended!"_

"No, I don't want to offend Paul Anka, send him my love too"

_"You feel guilty for not trusting him with the rings huh. Okay, bye."_

Rory hung up the phone and rang her boss asking her some time off from work starting next week. Her boss said she still had to cover the last get together tomorrow but after that he will find a replacement to fill in for her while she's gone.

Now that was settled, she opened her mail again just to find just one message from Matt confirming that he's coming by tonight.

Right, ok, time to find a little distraction. She bought the paper and read that than went out to lunch.

In the afternoon she didn't find a lot to do, so she thought it might be nice to borrow a movie to watch tonight and to get her mind of Jess. She found the store quite easy and found 'The Notebook'. Perfect.

XXX

Rory watched tv, she didn't want to start the movie until after Matt had come to collect her notes. It was eight, and someone knocked on her door, it was Matt as expected, right on time.

Rory opened the door, he smiled

"Hello, here I am. And I brought doughnuts, as promised."

"Thank you, want to come in for a few minutes? Only a few minutes, I don't have much time."

Rory really didn't feel like talking today, she just wanted to watch her movie.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Good"

no elaboration, she was still bummed that Jess hadn't responded.

Rory took her stack of notes.

"Wow, that's a lot"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a notes freak."

"I see, so actually I was wondering when you have time for that tour of the town?"

"Hmm, well tomorrow I have to work, the day after tomorrow I have to write my last article so how about the day after that? We'll make a whole day of it."

"Good, then go to a movie?"

"Sure, well I'll probably see you at the meeting tomorrow so we can discuss the last details then."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Rory said goodbye, watching the rain outside she realised Matt would probably be drenched when he arrives home, she had to smile a little at that thought, she was cruel sometimes.

She watched The Notebook, it was her fifth time or so, but it still moved her. It reminded her of her relation with Jess, when he turned up again she was together with Logan. Now Logan was no longer in her life, she hoped his feelings for her hadn't changed.

She fell asleep.

**So that's it for this one, hope you still like the way I'm going with this. Keep reading and reviewing. :-) I'll try to update soon.**

**XO**


	9. boy makes final plans with girl

**I'm just going to continue where I left it the last chapter. **

**Chapter 9: boy makes final plans**** with girl.**

Rory woke up to the sound of her alarm. One last assignment before going home to Stars Hollow. One dream of jess, or was it a nightmare?

* * *

She dreamt that he had a girlfriend, a blond, skinny, long, beautiful girl. He said to her

_"Did you think I was going to wait for you forever?" _

_"No, I…I don't know…"_

She had missed her chance with him. She begged him to leave that girl for her, he refused, telling her she had her chance, she had had several chances, she blew them. Now he was happy, planning on proposing to her. it was terrible, she started doubting everything. Then right when she saw that blond girl walking down the aisle, she woke up, bathing in sweat, tears in her eyes.

* * *

She opened her mail, still no message from him. She tried to put him aside, she needed to focus, just one more article… She had some coffee, it was all her stomach could take after that nightmare.

She went down and directly to the conference hall. She spotted Matt from across the room, he was easy to find, being so tall…

XXX

Matt dreamt of her last night, he was happy. She had such an elegant handwriting. He had left her notes at his house, so that he had another excuse to go round. He searched for her face in the crowd, she wasn't there yet.

Five minutes of looking around and he noticed her coming in. she was more beautiful than last night. He gave her a quick smile but couldn't find a way through the crowd so he had to wait for the meeting to be over.

He was impatient, he didn't catch a word of what the debate was about, he could only think of her. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was busy taking notes, paying attention to what they were actually saying. Maybe it was best that he paid a little attention, if she wants to discuss the topic they're taking up. Still every five minutes his attention went to her again.

After the debate was over he stayed a bit longer, trying to come closer to her, he took little steps, pushing other people aside until he was standing right next to her. She was so elegant in everything she was doing, writing, playing with her hair, frowning when she was concentrating…

He didn't want to scare her, so he waited until she noticed him standing there.

"Hey Matt, have you been standing there long?"

"Just a few minutes, I didn't want to make you jump, like last time."

"Haha, right, well, I'm just ending my sentence, then I can focus on you."

It took her a moment to find the right words to end her notes. "ok, now I'm all yours" he liked that… but she didn't mean it the way he wanted her to mean it.

"So final plans for the day after tomorrow?"

"Right, how about you wait for me I the lobby at two? I think I will be using the morning for sleep. And I promised my mom to call her."

"Ok, sure"

Matt really wanted to spend the whole day with her but this was good too. It gave him some time to prepare.

"And, I think I will need some of my notes back to compare them to these, are you done with them?"

"Not really, but I can bring them over tonight if you want."

"Good, I wanted to see if Obama was consistent in his lectures and debates."

"That's an interesting angle, it's good!"

"Now, don't steal my idea."

"I wouldn't dare. I'll drop them off tonight around eight again?"

"Ok, bye"

Her image haunted him for the rest of that day, she agreed to see him again, and she didn't mind to see him so much lately. He was thrilled. Matt went home and lay on his bed, thinking. She was always on his mind. He had to tell her, but how? And when? Maybe when he shows her around town, not tonight, because if she becomes scared he won't have a chance to spend another day with her, he really wanted to show her around, it was a perfect excuse to spend more than a few minutes with her, with her smile, her smell, her eyes, her everything.

XXX

Rory went to her room, this guy, he was sweet, and she was looking forward to that tour, because frankly she was a bit bored and she missed going out.

He's a good guy, she liked talking to him, he listened to her, or, well he pretended to be interested.

Now she was back from that debate it was time to get her notes in order. She tried to put a few ideas for the article on paper, just so she could start to write tomorrow.

She stayed in and ordered dinner to her room, it was all paid for by her employer, so… time to go all out.

XXX

At eight, he knocked on her door.

"So, hey again. Here are your notes back."

"Were they helpful?"

"Yeah, they're good."

They talked a bit more about the debate, Matt wished he had paid more attention to the subject than he had in real life. He was enchanted by her beauty, he couldn't help it.

She smiled a lot, even with the silly jokes he made. She made him happy.

They talked for about half an hour, he wanted to talk a bit longer, but her mom called… they must be really close, calling each other every day.

XXX

Lorelai called so she had to say goodbye to Matt.

_"Hey, so… who's that you were talking to?"_

"That's Matt, he was just returning my notes."

"_Ok, tell me, did you manage to get a little time off to visit mommy?"_

"Yes, I just have to write one more article about a debate today and then I'm off. I just promised to stay until Sunday. Some last things ton deal with before coming home and Matt wanted to show me around town, so he's doing that Thursday and then I have to meet with the person who will be covering for me while I'm gone. So Saturday I'll have finished with that and Sunday is for packing. I'll arrive home on Monday in the afternoon."

_"Yay, it has been too long, how will I recognise you?"_

"I'll wear a red rose. just like the last time"

_"And I'll be the pregnant woman waiting for you at the airport! Luke will want to come too, he doesn't want me driving because of that little fuss earlier this week." _

"So, do you know who's going to be the best man?"

_"No honey, I asked but he didn't say." _

"Ok I guess we'll see right?"

Rory was a little bit disappointed that her mom didn't get the name out of Luke, she was so good in manipulating him. Just before she went to bed she wanted to see if there was any mail… nothing. Was he avoiding her? Maybe he hasn't read it yet.

Time for bed, she had to get a good sleep, hoping it wasn't another nightmare like the last one.

**Stay tuned for more Gilmore Girls, I hope you like it. Suggestions are welcome. Please review.**


	10. we have contact

**Hey, I know… it has been a while. But now I'm back with a next chapter. I hope you like it .**

**Chapter 10: We have contact…**

Wednesday morning, very early in the morning, Rory is lying on her bed thinking. She's still hoping Jess will answer her e-mail, it has been two or three days.

She walks over to her laptop, opens her mailbox… and closes it again. She doesn't want to know whether Jess replied already. She has to write that last article and she knows that if she checks her mail she'll be too distracted to write anything useful. First she has to get some coffee… then she can start her day.

She takes her notes out of her bag and starts to read them again. Then types quickly, she's rushing it because actually she really wants to open her mail. She finishes the article, reads it over one more time before sending it to the editor.

And now… the moment of truth. She opens her e-mail…

She sees a few mails from her mother with trivial news, she'll read them later. Her heart skipped a beat… there it was, Jess Mariano sent her a reply. She couldn't take it anymore… she desperately wanted to see what he has written.

She opened it…

"H_ey Rory,_

_it has been way too long. I'm really glad you sent me an e-mail. I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner. We had some problems with the internet so I only read your mail this morning._

_Yeah, my book in the bestseller chart, that was pretty cool. I still can't understand why people like it so much... But there you have it. _

_I'm doing fine, me and the guys are getting more stories from people who want to see their story published. Some are really good, I think you'll like them. Maybe, if you have the time to read some? I can send you a few of our best stories. I don't know, maybe you can advertise it in your online paper or something like that? Anyway, not much else has happened, Philadelphia hasn't changed. I have to admit I miss talking to you too._

_So how are you doing? I see you're still following Obama around the country, are you enjoying it a little? You know you don't have to work all the time right? I've read your articles, you're very good, well I've known that all along. _

_I hope you are well! And I'm awaiting your reply._

_XXX Jess"_

Rory's heart was beating out of her chest, finally she had received a word from him… and it was longer than she was used to… normally he's not much of a talker.

Did he just write that he was glad to hear from her? Yes he did write that… what does it mean? Was he glad as a friend, or because he still had feelings for her, or maybe he was just being polite.

Then, was he really sorry to wait so long with a reply? Were there problems with the internet… or was it just a lame excuse and he didn't know how to react to her message…

He misses talking to her, really?! Rory got those butterflies again, fluttering around.

He has read all her articles, that is kind of sweet… what is the right reply to this message?

She didn't want him to think that she had a crush on him… if he was over her. But what if he still has feelings for her?

Rory decides to keep it real, not too desperate, not too cold.

"H_i,_

_falling without internet can really suck, I can't live without it anymore, well especially because I'm employed by an online paper…_

_You should be proud of yourself, reaching the bestsellers is a big accomplishment! Aren't you working on some new stuff? You know, a follow up story or a complete new novel? But if you're not writing anything… you should, really, it'd be great to read something new…or_

_It would be great to read some of those stories you wrote about, just send me one. I will give my honest opinion. That advertisement can take a bit longer because I'm about to take two weeks vacation, a little break from journalism. _

_I'm not ill, just need a break and you've probably heard what's happening in those two weeks… That was of course a good reason to come home. I just have to finish it up here and then Monday morning I'm taking the plane home. _

_Bye, xx Rory"_

Hmm… that's not too much, Rory held back and didn't write everything… Maybe Jess wasn't really interested in everything she had to say, it would be best to keep it as short as possible.

A subtle hint towards the wedding, she wasn't sure he was going.

The rest of her day was quiet, reading the e-mails from lorelai, thinking of Jess, reading a book, daydreaming of Jess, eating lunch, thinking of Jess, taking a walk in the garden of the hotel, and having dinner in the restaurant. Dreaming of Matt and Jess...

XXX

Jess came back from lunch, he opened his laptop to write on his next book.

It was about his time in Stars Hollow, that little town was so crazy it could work. He also wanted to write about the time he had, the moments he had shared with Rory. He wondered whether she and that rich guy were still together, engaged maybe… no, she would have told him if she was engaged… Or he would have heard it from his uncle.

The years after he had left Stars hollow he had had relationships, well more flings than real girlfriends. Rory was still the one for him, always was, always will be. He had thought she was gone forever, then this morning he read her e-mail… She was still thinking of him apparently. It was a very short one but it was an e-mail. He never sent her one, because he was too scared, he didn't know how she would react.

He was angry with the internet guys, they made a mistake and so the internet-line was dead for five days. Rory had to wait so long for his reply, what if she had broken up with her boyfriend… Then he had a new chance with her. His life is on track, he has a job, he wrote a book and is writing another one. Maybe there was some hope… Jess isn't the guy to get his hopes up, but he had to admit that somewhere he did have a little hope.

While he was thinking of Rory he opened his e-mail. There was another mail from her.

She wanted to read his stuff, he was not sure whether he should send it to her, she will definitely recognise the characters… So he sent her one of the stories he thought she might like to read. He will give her his book, when the timing was right. She was going to her mom's wedding to Luke… well that's normal. Luke had asked Jess to be the best man, he gladly accepted, only because he assumed Rory was going, and he owed a lot to Luke.

Now he knew for sure she was coming. He wrote his reply.

"H_ey,_

_to be honest, I am working on a new novel, but I want you to read it when I'm done with it.  
In the meantime I'll send you some of those stories I told you about, I thought you might like these._

Of course you need a vacation after six months of hard work. I'll see you at the wedding I guess… Luke asked me to be his best man, I owe him so much so I promised to do it. I'll see you then, enjoy the stories in the attachement.

_Bye xxx J."_

XXX

Rory is happy that Jess is writing a new book. And when she read the part where he wrote that he's the best man… really nothing can ruin her day.

The telephone rang, Rory picked up.

_"Hey it's me!"_ her mother's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey mom, how are the wedding plans going?"

_"Good, very good, I have to make some adjustments to the dress of course, since I'm pregnant now. And Sookie is helping me with the food. She wanted to try some stuff out and I'm very happy to do the tasting, you should be here, all that food… it's amazing"_

Lorelai sounded very happy.

_"And I know who will be the best man, I don't know if you're going to be happy about it. It's…" _

"…Jess, yeah mom I know."

_"What?! How do you know? Luke promised me I could tell you the news."_

"Luke didn't tell me."

_"Then how do you know?" _

"Jess told me."

_"Jess? So you are talking? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Well I just sent him an e-mail two or three days ago and this morning he answered."

_"Oh, right... And you're ok with him being the best man?"_

"Why shouldn't I be?"

_"Well, considering your history with him…"_

"it's ok, it will give me a chance to talk to him again, it has been a long time since the last time I saw him." Rory said that hoping her mother wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"just let it go, it might be a little awkward in the beginning, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

_"Ok, as long as your fine with it… are you sure you can't come home earlier?"_

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'll see you on Monday!"

_"Bye hon!"_

**That's it, a few more days Rory's going to spend in that hotel, and don't forget Matt is still around. Wait and see what happens next. Review please… thank you!**

**XO**


	11. touristtour, dinner and a movie

**I'm back with a brand new chapter, thank you again for the reviews. This will be a long chapt I think… And if you can please advertise this story, just a little… then I can use the feedback to make this story better. Hope you like it, review please, please! Thx**

**Chapter 11: tourist-tour, dinner and a movie**

_Just for the setting: it's Thursday morning, the day that Matt was going to give his grand tour of the town, then take Rory to dinner and a movie._

Rory woke up, happy. She was feeling good, had a whole day to enjoy the planned tour and of course Jess was ok… She will see him in a week.

That moment her phone rang, she picked up. It was her boss, telling her that she could still go home, but she really needed to help her replacement as soon as possible. John McCain had introduced Sarah Palin as his candidate for vice-president and the media was spreading all sorts of gossip about her, this was an important event in politics. Rory said she understood, her replacement will be arriving tomorrow very early in the morning… that meant she couldn't stay out too late tonight.

Because Matt had promised to pick her up at eleven, she had to hurry downstairs for some breakfast end coffee. She was just finishing her bagel when she saw Matt standing in the lobby. He was early, about ten minutes early, she wasn't used to guys being early.  
Normally they were always ten minutes late… or they didn't show up and sent her a message to tell her they'd forgotten or something else had come up. This was a nice surprise but she'd rather have some more time to get ready. She tried to swallow her hot coffee, then her cell-phone gave a buzz, telling her she had received a text. It was from Matt.

"H_ey, I can see you... Look to your right xx" _

She had already seen him, was he being too eager? Maybe… She told the waiter to put the breakfast on her tab, then went to the lobby to meet him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm good, received your message. I had already spotted you, I was just finishing breakfast."

"Right, you ready to go?"

"Not just yet… your earlier than I expected, so I have to get a few things from my room."

"That's ok, I'll just wait here."

Rory stood in the elevator going up to her room.

-- _Matt was really early, and that smile when he saw her… what was that all about? It hadn't been that long… he always had that smile when he looked at her, was it because he was just happy to see a friend, or was it because… no that can't be… was he really… falling for her? How was that possible? They only met a week ago…they had lunch and talked like friends, then at those meetings talked some more. But for him to fall for her, that would be too early._ --

As she stood there over thinking it, she saw the numbers changing on the display above the elevator's door.

She went to her room, used the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_-- I don't look so good, it's like I haven't slept for days… Just a splash in the face, little make-up and go back down._ --

She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. She was a little nervous now, why… she had nothing to be nervous about, hadn't she?

XXX

Matt sat down in one of the couches near the entrance. He watched Rory step into the elevator and saw the numbers changing as she went up. He had been a bit early, he just wanted to see her. He couldn't bare to be separated from her any longer than a few seconds, every time he saw her leave his heart broke and started bleeding.  
When he saw her he was so happy, he felt on top of the world. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to give her. He was prepared to do anything, whatever he could do to make her fall in love with him. He had to tell her, but when he saw her his mouth was dry and couldn't form the words e desperately wanted to say.

What took her so long? She just needed to get some things, right? Had it been a mistake to come so early? Maybe she had gotten the wrong impression. That would be a disaster! At that moment he saw the numbers of the elevator coming down again. She stepped out, even more beautiful than ten minutes ago. She spoke to him in that sweet voice of hers, she amazed him with a smile.

XXX

"So eleven o'clock, I'm right on time!"

Rory gave him a quick smile.

"ok" Matt smiled back "let's go."

They walked around for two hours, he showed a few places that were exact copies of houses in Stars Hollow. She laughed a lot, he was being funny…

they had lunch in the diner, Carol looked over with a weird look in her eyes… However, Rory didn't notice it she was busy telling stories about her best friend, Lane, and of course the famous Paris with all her quirks. Then she told him more about Jess, telling it made her crave for him again.

XXX

He sat across from her, listening to her soft voice talking to him about the people from her village. He listened to her every word, not wanting her to stop talking. Then she said that name… Jess, he had hurt her so much in the past, he couldn't believe she was still talking about him.

XXX

Rory was talking about jess again, she realised Matt's face twitched when she mentioned his name for the first time that day. She didn't pay attention to it, thinking it was nothing important. She was talking on and on, he did say a few things but he always let her talk.

It was easy to talk to him, she had no idea why but she felt comfortable around him, not completely trusting him with everything but still…  
He already knew a lot about her. She was hesitating when she thought about the e-mails she had sent to Jess, she wanted to tell him…  
But then she thought about that hunch, it will break his heart if she tells him that. She decided not to tell him, it would be easier than explaining everything.

She started asking him some questions, she had been talking for too long, it was his turn.

"Well, I have one bad experience with a girl… Melanie. I told her how I felt about her and she turned away, never spoke to me again."

"That's terrible! You can't ignore something like that… at least tell that person you don't feel the same…"

They walked around a bit longer. Rory met a few people from the town: Babbette's twin, then the male, gay form of miss Patty, a cranky mechanic, then the mayor… a woman called Taylor strange how things turned out. Rory laughed with the resemblance, she told Matt about it. Then they went to a small restaurant for dinner.

XXX

She is so amazing, her smile… everything about her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was afraid it would spoil the good time they were having now… what if she didn't feel the same?

"So Rory, how is your article going?"

"good, all finished. I just have to show my replacement around and give her a full update on everything and then I'm ready to go home. My mom is getting married so I'm going home for two weeks."

Matt's heart stopped, what was she telling him she was going away… that can't be… His whole world fell apart.

"But I'm coming back after two weeks to pick up where I left it."

Matt felt a bit better, still... She was going… "so… when are you leaving?"

"Monday very early in the morning."

_-- I have to tell her how I feel, before she leaves, but how? I can't tell her in person, I'll choke up and I won't be able to form one decent sentence. Maybe through e-mail… yeah, I'll send her an e-mail… tomorrow. --_

XXX

They went to the movie, Rory felt a bit weird, Matt had insisted on paying for dinner…

They were talking about some unimportant things right before the movie started. There was one man, sitting two rows behind them talking loudly, that was very annoying.

XXX

Matt couldn't help it, every few minutes he turned his head to look at her. He watched her every movement and every emotion. He noticed her smile, a tear when the movie was sad, an irritated face when the man started talking again.

She was so different in the dark, the faint light coming from the screen shone upon her face. He took it all it, her features and her concentrated frown. She had this mystery surrounding her in this dim light. The movie ended, they stood up and he gave her coat, touching her hand, he felt the place where her skin had caressed his burning up. he watched her putting on her coat, so elegant in everything she does.

XXX

Rory noticed Matt was looking at her, she felt his eyes on her. She didn't really mind but it made her a little uneasy.

"You want to go for a drink?"

"Well."

She thought about the phone-call she had that morning, she needed to plan things before leaving… she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I want to, I really want to…"

"But…?"

"But I have to get up early, my replacement is arriving tomorrow and I have to be ready to get him or her up to date."

"Right" She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm really sorry."

"I'll walk you back."

She could also see it in his eyes that he was a bit disappointed, but they had just spent a whole day together…

They arrived at her door. She opened and said goodbye, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She closed the door behind her.

XXX

She had kissed him on the cheek, he started blushing but luckily she hadn't seen it. He sent her a small text.

"_I had fun tonight, please tell me you still have some time to go out before you leave. Xx  
p.s. you're cute (when you laugh) luckily you do that a lot, even with everything I say. Xx"_

XXX

She received a text from Matt, when she read it she smiled.  
_– What should I say, does he really have feelings for me? Maybe…I'm not really sure, he didn't say it out loud. I'll agree to go out again on Saturday… see what happens, I don't know him that well to know whether I have feelings for him.—  
_she sent a short message back.

"_I had fun too, I may have some time… not sure yet. Bye xx"_

XXX

She had fun too, that was a good sign. He'll send a mail tomorrow, telling her everything, how he felt about her… she needs to know.

XXX

One last message before she shut her phone… it was from Matt saying goodnight.

She crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

**That's it for this time… hope you liked it. It's turning out a bit different than I had in my mind… Please review, and try to tell other people about this… I could use some suggestions. Bye for now. XO**


	12. boy tells girl

**I know, I know, it has been too long. I've been busy last week so I didn't have time to write. Thank you for the review… hopefully you'll like this one too.**

**lay-out update**

**Chapter 12: boy tells girl.**

_Friday, Rory needs to explain a few things with her replacement. And this evening she'll receive an e-mail._

beep, beep, beep Rory's alarm went off, way too early but her replacement is coming in today… three more days before she's going home… three more days and she'll be eating Luke's pancakes… three more days before she'll see him again.

She pulled herself away from the very comfortable warmth of her bed. She showered and went down for breakfast.

She didn't really know who was hired to fill in for her. At half past nine she went to the lobby. A blonde girl sat in one of the chairs by the desk, she had a nervous expression on her face. Rory saw a little of herself in that girl… about six months ago she was that girl, nervous but exited to work. The girl stood up and walked over,

"Erm, excuse me, are you Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes that's me, you must be the new journalist."

The girl relaxed a bit, seeing that Rory wasn't that much older than her.

"Yeah, I'm Nicky."

"Ok, Nicky, you can come with me, I'll take you up to the room and then I can explain a few things."

"Okay"

They went up, Rory opened the door and went inside.

"You don't have to stay in the hallway, come in, please."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's my first real job"

"No problem, I remember being just as nervous as you are now on my first day. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to hurt you… just relax and sit down."

Nicky went over to the chair and sat, looking around the room.

"So to start with… this will be your room. I'm leaving on Monday, so until then I will be sleeping on the couch, you can take the bed, to get used to it."

"I can easily take the couch…"

"No, no. I had the sheets changed and you're new here."

"Thanks"

Rory explained everything Nicky needed to know to begin, then they just talked.

_-- She's fun! Pity that I have to leave… I would like to get to know her a bit more… maybe there's time when I come back. --_

XXX

Matt woke up after a wonderful night, the first thought that popped into his head was… what is she doing now? Maybe he'll send her a text…

"_hey, so what have you planned for today? X"_

XXX

Rory's phone received the message. She smiled for a moment, then that hunch from last night crawled over her again.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, a friend I met when I started working here. I do have a feeling that he's falling for me, I'm afraid to ask though."

"Yeah that is difficult, how about you? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Maybe, I don't know him that well, we've only gone out two times or so… I don't know."

When she said that, Jess' image turned up she saw him, so cute… strong… she was so confused by t all. She sent a quick message back

"_I'm helping Nicky to find her way around town so that she's ready to take over when I leave. But I'm quite busy at the moment, so I'll talk to you later. x"_

five minutes later she received another text.

_"I'll send you an e-mail tonight…xx"_

an e-mail, what was that about? She promised to read it.

**update is on the way...  
xo**


	13. she's got mail

**Hey, thank you again for the review, here's the update**

**Chapter 13: she's got mail.**

– _what could be in that e-mail? – _

"So, Nicky, I think I've filled you in about the most important things… what do you say we go out and take some lunch?"

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see the town, I came directly to the hotel so I didn't have the chance to look around."

"Let's go, I have to admit that I still don't know everything around here… but we can go to Carol's, the local diner."

"Okay"

Nicky loosened up and talked through lunch, she went to Harvard and had been editor of the school paper. They were very much alike. They walked around and Rory explained the last details, she asked if Nicky had some of her work. It would be interesting to read it.

In the evening they went up to the room again, Nicky asked to watch some television, she had a very exhausting day. Of course Rory understood, she was tired herself. Since she had promised to read her mail that evening she started up her laptop and opened her mailbox. Nothing, apparently he hadn't sent anything yet.

XXX

_-- how should I start? It's not really simple to tell someone how you feel… I guess it's best that I'm honest. --_

Matt was sitting in front of the screen, he had opened a new page to write the e-mail.

-- _just begin to write_ – He told himself.

He took a deep breath and the words started to appear on his screen. In the end he took another breath, considered deleting the mail, then pressed 'send message' and closed his laptop.

XXX

About an hour later Rory tried again, opening her mailbox. One new message from Matt. She didn't really know what to think so she just opened it.

"H_ey,  
I promised to send you an e-mail… so here it is. When I try to tell you this in person, I start to babble and I wouldn't be able to form one decent sentence… Well, I'm a journalist so maybe it does make more sense when I write things on paper or computer in this case…_

_Anyway… I'll just come out and say it. _

_I remember the first time I saw you, it was in the conference room of the hotel. You didn't really notice me but I noticed you… The first thought was: wauw, such beauty. One guy must be really lucky to date her._

_The next time was when you were looking for your drink, I went to get you another one. I instantly noticed you tend to talk a lot… Rory, just Rory. I can't remember how I got your e-mail. After we bumped into each other with the coffee I think… And the next time at another conference._

_Then we went to lunch, another chance to get to know you a bit more. We talked a lot then… I couldn't think about anyone else but you. Borrowing notes was another good excuse to come round and talk a little bit more._

_I promised to give you a tour around town, and then go to a movie. I had so much fun yesterday, I felt great! I have to admit that I had more eye for you than for the movie._

_I think you are a sweet, lovely, beautiful, funny girl (the order of those adjectives doesn't really matter) I hope you had fun too last night. I also hope you have another free night to go out with me again, before you go home. And if you still don't know how I feel about you, I think I need to put more effort in letting you know._

_Xxx Matt"_

Rory started to blush

-_- he really has feelings for me, right… does he really think I'm beautiful? …now I have to answer to that… how should I answer to that? I have no idea what to say. At the moment I don't know him well enough… he's sweet and funny, incredibly funny…just that… I don't know him that well. I'll be honest, I can't ignore this, I don't want to ignore this. It's nor fair to leave him in ignorance. Maybe I can develop more feelings for him… I'll just see what happens. – _

Rory felt her stomach turn, she was nervous to write an answer… she didn't want to reject him right away because she actually didn't know how she felt about him…

"H_ey,_

_I don't really know what to say. I'm flattered, I can't say I didn't see it coming… I had a little hunch. But you know… I've had some crappy experiences with guys. And to be honest… I don't know you that well to know whether we can be more than friends…_

_I had so much fun last night, and I would love to do it again sometime just to get to know you. I can't serve you of a definite answer yet. Tomorrow evening I still have some spare time, why don't we I don't know rent a movie or something?_

_I'm sorry, I need time._

_Xxx Rory"_

She took a deep breath and sent the mail. She asked if Nicky could turn of the tv, it was time to go to bed. She kept thinking it all over.

**That was it, again so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter… I'll try to update sooner but I'm starting school again in a week or so…**

**Hope you like it, I'm actually saying this to the only person who is reading and reviewing this story :-) XO**


	14. reply

**I know… it has been a while, I think I will be updating one chapter a week maybe... ****I have started school again and that makes it a little more difficult to write fanfiction. I hope you'll stay with me on this. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: reply**

_Remember... Matt had sent an e-mail, telling __Rory how he felt about her. Rory answered, saying she needed time. Saturday morning._

Rory woke up, staring at the ceiling of her room. Suddenly she heard a noise from the bathroom… she had forgotten all about Nicky, her replacement.

"Hey, good morning. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine."

"So, Rory what are the plans for today?"

"I'm thinking of starting the day with breakfast and coffee… then maybe I can give you some of my articles to read, you know, then you get a sense of what your job entails."

"Ok and tonight?"

"Well, I kind of have plans for tonight, a guy I met here invited me over for a movie…"

she even got nervous thinking about it.

"Oh, ok, I'll just find something else to do then."

They went down for breakfast. Afterwards, Rory suggested to go to the park nearby to discuss the articles. They went back to the hotel room to get Rory's laptop. When she opened it, she saw a little screen, saying she had received a new e-mail. It was from Matt.

" Subject: _patience is a virtue._

_Two broken hearts… And a lifetime to make something of it. We'll see what happens. I'm still positive about this. There is hope left in the world… This does, however, mean that I'll have to send a lot more e-mails and texts so that you can get to know me a little better. And I have so many DVDs at home so you can come by anytime…_

_I've always been someone who gives away his feelings very quickly, so don't feel sad about the things you said. Your honesty is very appreciated. We have so much time to spend…_

_I kind of had a hunch you might answer the way you did… so I'm not that depressed… I'm okay. Just remember, people aren't meant to be alone forever, I would love to knock some sense into the guys that hurt your feelings. Let me take you up on that movie at my house tonight… I'll come pick you up at seven?_

_Xxx Matt"_

Rory was a bit relieved to read that he wasn't disappointed… she really liked him (as a friend for now) she had already agreed to go over to his house tonight. Did she have to answer this? Maybe… it would be best to write a little something…

_" Hey, well I will be coming over tonight for a movie… and seven is good. Those guys really hurt me badly, but most of the time I have my music or my work to get my mind off of them…_

_I guess I'll see you tonight then…_

_Bye, bye xx Rory"_

That'll do.

"Hey Rory, are we going?"

Rory hadn't realised that Nicky was waiting outside. She shut her laptop and took it under her arm, she closed the door of the room and together with Nicky she walked to the elevator. In the park Rory opened her laptop to show Nicky some of her articles. They sat there all afternoon discussing politics and writing style.

Having no idea how fast the time was flying by, Rory checked her watch and saw it was almost five o'clock, and she still had to shower and have dinner before seven.

"Hey Nicky, I think you have a general idea of the work you'll have to do… why don't we go back, I have to get ready for tonight."

"Aaaww, do you have a date with that Matt guy…?" Nicky threw her a curious glance

"Well, not really… I think… maybe for him this is considered as a date… was it a date?"

"What happened?"

"Well, he told me in an e-mail yesterday that he has feelings for me…"

"Aaw isn't that sweet."

"Yeah, but I have no idea, I don't know him that well."

"You'll get to know him…"

"Yeah, probably"

"You did tell him that you aren't certain, didn't you?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be fair to lie to him, I can't do that…"

"Good, then he'll understand you just need time to figure some things out. If he really cares about you that much, he'll give you all the time you need."

"I hope so… I don't want to rush into this."

They went back inside, Rory showered, blow-dried her hair, put on some make-up and had dinner. At seven o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door. Nicky went to open it.

"Hey, you must be Matt?"

Matt looked a bit startled…

"You're not Rory, or you must have had some serious plastic surgery…"

"No, I'm Nicky, Rory's replacement… she will be out in a minute, I'll go check."

Nicky went to the bathroom.

"So, he's here… He's not really what I imagined…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's cute, funny smile, but… I don't know, just different than I thought."

"Right, I'm almost done."

She touched up her mascara and looked at herself in the mirror.

_– what am I doing? Should I give in? or wait and see what happens next week, when I see Jess again. Jess… I hope he hasn't changed that much… ok, bad timing to think about Jess… it was always a bad timing to think about him. She needs to focus, Matt is here to take her out. – _

_S_he stepped out of the bathroom and looked Matt straight in the eye.

XXX

_-- wow, she looks amazing, as always. – _

Matt's heart skipped a beat when he saw her coming out. Her long brown hair, those piercing blue eyes… he was mesmerized. She had him under a spell.

XXX

Rory saw a twinkle in his eyes, he really was head over heels in love with her…

"Ready to go?"

Matt snapped out of his glazing stare and came back to earth.

"Yeah, ready to go."

**That was it for this one. Still hoping I'm not boring you… it is going a bit slow… and Jess will not appear until Rory is actually in Stars Hollow. Just be patient… as Matt said, patience is a virtue. Please read and review. Thanks Curly Q.**


	15. movie night

**I'm just going to start with the next chapter, hope you still like**** it! please review**

**Chapter 15: movie at his place**

_Matt picked her up, they were on their way to Matt's house._

"What have you been up to?" Matt asked, with a sincere tone in his voice. He really wanted to know…

"Erm, I've been showing Nicky around, explaining a bit what her job requires. Today we went to the park, she wanted to read my articles so I gave them and she liked them… at first I thought she was just being polite but it turned out she was honest."

"You don't have to be so modest, you are a good writer."

"Thanks…" Rory blushed "So what have you been doing?"

XXX

--_ I have been thinking of you of course, but I can't say that out loud, it would make this into an awkward situation – _

"Just this and that, reading and I wanted to paint my room, so I have a few ideas… and I went to the fair, there's always some sort of festival going on here with booths and you can win all sorts of prizes."

XXX

They arrived at his house. Matt had some trouble finding his keys and with his hand shaking it was difficult to put the right key into the lock. When he finally unlocked the door, he said apologetically

"Sometimes the lock doesn't want to cooperate…"

Rory smiled, she knew exactly why he had troubles unlocking the door, but decided to let it go.

"Do you want anything to drink, or…"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Not much actually, lemonade or water, hmm, that's about it, I really need to go shopping. Since my mom and my brother are in Europe I'm home alone, I don't really need a lot, so there is never that much to drink."

"Home alone? Aren't you bored?"

XXX

"Not really, I have a collection of DVDs and shows, or I go to one of the many festivals or I just work on my articles"  
– _or I think about you, your eyes, your smile, your long beautiful hair, your smell, the times we had, the moments we will be having – _

XXX

"Ah, what movie do you want to see?"

"Well, Rory that is up to you."

Matt opened the closet, it was filled with DVDs.

"Wow, that is one huge collection!"

"I told you…"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it to be this big! Let's see… you have S_carface_, a classic, I'll put that on the maybe pile. I won't go through all your DVDs now, because if I did we'd still be here next month"

"Not a problem for me… I kind of like having you around."

Rory blushed, she knew what Matt was talking about now…

-- _need to keep talking, can't pause for too long or he'll suspect something – _

"Ok next one is _Casablanca_, aww seen it soo many times but… Not one for today. Hmm… _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_… seen it too but fun to watch again, I'm not in the mood for a heavy movie."

Rory picked out a few others and put them with the maybes. About twenty minutes later she tried to ask Matt for an opinion on what movie to choose but he was not a big help, he said the choice was hers… he liked watching her in this inner struggle. Finally she decided on _Mr & Mrs. Smith_. Matt took the disk and put it in the DVD-player.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick"

"It's across the hall."

Rory came back in the room, Matt had put in a video and turned it off real quick.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just an old video of my childhood"

"Aaaw; I would love to see that" she smiled.

"Not for today…"

"Fine" Rory wanted to tease him about it but decided not to.

The movie started… they watched it and during the movie Rory got in her habit of talking through it of course.

"Haha, realy funny, now there is something you need to explain to me…"

"Yeah, tell me, what is it?"

"What is it about Angelina Jolie that is soo incredibly 'hot' you know… every guy I know thinks she is the most sexy woman on earth. I just think she looks like a normal woman with incredibly big lips."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"She's Angelina Jolie… no more elaboration is necessary. She's just hot."

"Right ok… forget I asked."

A few minutes later came the part where Mr. and Mrs. Smith come together and he (Brad Pitt) shoots at a stand to win a prize for her (Angelina Jolie)

"now that is sweet, very cliché, but everybody still likes it. The guy playing one of those games to win a stuffed animal, it's cute"

XXX

– _maybe I should win a stuffed animal for her while she's back home we have a fair going on… I can easily win something there.  
Yeah, she'll like that. – _

Matt wasn't really paying attention to the movie, he had seen it a dozen times and could see it again anytime he wanted… He was just so happy she was here, in his house, sitting on the couch, talking to him in that sweet voice.

XXX

– _now this is nice, no pressure. He's sweet, I like talking to him. Maybe this could go somewhere… I don't know. It's good that I'm going home for two weeks, that will give me time to think about this, about him… and what about Jess?! I still need to know what I will do about Jess. – _

the movie ended… a happy ending as always. Rory yawned.

"Are you tired already?"

"Yeah, I have had an exhausting week."

"Do you want me to take you home?... I mean back to your room, not home as in home – stars hollow – erm…"

Rory looked at him, she smiled "I know what you mean. that'll be nice."

They were walking through the park, talking. Then suddenly he asked her

"Do you have any idea how long I'll have to wait?"

Rory was surprised, he said he was patient, and she only found out about his feelings yesterday.

"I… I don't know, do you want an answer right now?"

"No, I can't expect that so soon… But just so that I have an idea…"

"Jeez, I will be ready to tell you when I know ok. I'm sorry but I have some issues with guys that I'm still processing so I really can't give you any time-frame."

– _I can't believe he just asked me that… I can't put a timer on my emotions… I can understand that he wants to know but still… he said he would wait for me to get my head around it, then why is he asking me to put a time on it? This does feel like he's pushing me._ –

They changed the subject. When they stood at her door, she kissed him goodbye on the cheek

"Damn" he said.

"Hey… I'm not someone who rushes into things."

As she stood in the doorway they talked some more, then she said

"Ok, you can go… I'm going to shut the door now…"

He just stood there, staring at her.  
"Ok, you can shut the door, I'm just going to stand here staring at you."

She blushed and closed the door. She took off her jacket and her shoes, then her mobile vibrated. A new message… from Matt – unbelievable

"I_ hope you had fun tonight? I sure did. Goodnight. Xx Matt" _

It was sweet of him to send it but not necessary

– oh _boy, he really has a crush on me… and a big one. – _she send a "goodnight" back and turned her mobile off.

**Tell me what you think… thanks**

**XO**


	16. girl is packing

**Sorry,**** sorry I know you had to wait long for this new update (I started school and I am really busy at the moment.) I kind of miss writing fanfic so I wrote a new chapter. Hope you like this one. I had a bit of a writers-block but I tried my best.**

**Chapter 16: girl is packing. **

The next morning Rory woke up after having a weird dream. Somehow Jess was there telling her that he loved her, then driving off in his crap-car. She was left, standing there. –_ wait, that happened in real life too_ –  
Then Matt showed up, trying to convince her that they were made for each other. Telling her that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life and he would stop at nothing to win her heart. She had felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to do. She was torn between Jess, with all the old feelings coming back, and Matt, with this new feeling she couldn't quite place.

She decided to get up and start packing. It was her last day before going home to Stars Hollow. She wasn't even sure she would be seeing Jess again, why then was she so torn inside?

She opened her suitcase and started focusing on the task at hand. Those two weeks will do her good, it'll give her time to think about things, about boys. It will be plenty of time to make one of her pro-con lists (or is a list not the right way to deal with this kind of issues of the heart?)

Rory was so consumed by her thoughts she hadn't heard Nicky.

"Hey good morning, you're up early!"

Rory jumped up.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem, I'm always a bit jumpy."

"So packing?"

"Yeah, I want to be ready to leave."

"And how was your date last night?" Nicky asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Well… erm… good I guess, I don't know. I had fun, but there were times when he was… just… it kind of felt like he was pressuring me to make a decision, in his favour of course."

"And did you?"

"Not yet, I kissed him goodnight on the cheek, then he mumbled –damn- really I haven't decided yet, I need time."

"I can understand that... still he really likes you."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he? – so Nicky…"

Rory wanted to change the subject, she had enough of worrying to do, and she thought it was best to postpone it until she was home… until she had a little distance from Matt, who she felt was pressuring a bit too much.

"… Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, let's go."

XXX

_-- Rory is clearly not certain. I want to give her the letter that Matt gave me last night, I just don't know if it's the right time. --_

When Nicky had opened the door for Matt yesterday, he gave her a letter. He whispered

"Will you give this to her tomorrow? Please?"

She agreed, but now she was having second thoughts.

XXX

Rory and Nicky went downstairs to the breakfast table. Rory heard her cell ring. She opened the text message. It was from Matt.

_I have a surprise for you… xx M_

A surprise? Not another poem, right? The last couple of days he had been sending her a few poems, they were about her, and the possibility of her and him together. She wrote him a quick answer.

_I don't really have time to check my e-mails. X_

"What was that about?" Nicky asked when she had noticed the weird expression on Rory's face.

"Matt, he says he has a surprise for me…"

"Oh" Nicky suddenly thought of the letter.

Rory's cell rang again.

"_It is not an e-mail X"_

-- _what, not an e-mail, then what… Matt is so cryptic today, I'm not in the mood for these games._ --

"Erm, Rory?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, Matt asked me to give you this." Nicky held out an envelope with her name written on it.

Rory immediately recognised Matt's handwriting. Her heart started racing, did he? No … it can't be, can it?

He had written her a letter. A real love-letter… she was a bit curious, but she wanted to be alone when she opened it.

After breakfast they went back upstairs, Rory wasn't finished packing. Nicky called out

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok, bye!"– _really subtle Nicky_ – she smiled.

She was alone now, she could open it, she should open it, he will expect her to open it…

"_Dear Rory,_

_A hand-written letter is so much more personal than a text or an e-mail._

_Because of you I am capable of doing things I've never done before such as writing this letter. Although, there has to be a first time for everything.  
__You have everything a guy could ever wish for in a girl, so I count myself lucky for finding you._

_I catch myself thinking of you about 200 times a day (just a rough estimate) I get up in the morning with your smile and I go to sleep drowning in your eyes.  
__I know this is a short letter, just remember this:_

_Love is hard, love is tough.  
but if you give love a try, you just might like it enough._

_Matt"_

Rory blushed, she was flattered and scared at the same time.

She sent him a short text:

"W_auw, blush you got it bad_."

She went to lie down on her bed, thinking.

About five minutes later she received an answer.

"Y_eah, that was only one part of the surprise, did you like it? Xx"_

" _I need time, a lot more time…"_

"O_k, but it does boost your ego a bit… :-) xx"_

She had to admit he was right, she did feel a bit better about herself, and then she felt guilty for feeling that way and keeping him on a distance. On the other hand, she couldn't give him a definite answer, and she was afraid of giving the wrong answer and regretting it later.

Nicky opened the door. She saw Rory sitting on her bed, she was rereading the letter for the twentieth time.

"So?"

"I don't know."

She went to bed early, knowing she wasn't going to sleep much.

**Ok, that's it for now. I know you want Jess to appear, and trust me he will soon!**

**Read and review please?!**

**XO**


	17. home coming

**A few months later, I know it has been a while. So I'll write a short "previously in 'the secret admirer'"**

_Previously_

_Matt is head over heels in love with Rory, Rory is torn between her old feelings for Jess and new feelings for Matt. She's about to head home for Lorelai's wedding, where Jess might appear. She's taking the time to think and make up her mind._

**chapter 17: Home coming**

Morning, very early her alarm went off, time to go home. Rory didn't get much sleep but thought she could sleep on the plane. She showered and packed her last few items. She and Nicky went down, Nicky had promised to drive Rory to the airport.

"so ready to go home? Or is there something/someone here that's holding you back?"

One thing's for sure, Nicky was not subtle… in every possible way.

"Well I'm happy to see my mom again, it has been a while… I miss my friends. But I will also miss the friends I've made here! I just need time to think. A lot of time to think…"

"Riiiiight"

They drove off, there was a incredible silence hanging in the car. Rory knew that Nicky might ask her about the letter so she suggested to put on the radio.

At the airport she checked in and made sure that Nicky knew the last details of her job… then it was time to head towards the gate.

_"_I guess this is it, I'll see you in two weeks"

"Yeah, but Rory, can I just say one thing?"

"Sure" –_ this will be about Matt no doubt_ –

"Just, think about Matt, and, you know, give him a fair chance"

"I will"

_A_fter their last goodbyes Rory went though security and headed towards her gate.

Her phone made a sound

– _right, forgot to turn that off. And I promised Matt I would send a text when I would be on the plane_ –

the message was from Matt

_"Hey, so are you on the plane yet? I'll miss you, have a nice flight! Xxx"_

She texted back

_"Hey, well I am about to get on the plane. I'll see you in two weeks! Xx"_

And she turned her phone off.

"_we have arrived in New York, thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay."_

Rory woke up, she had been sleeping for two whole hours.

In the hall she saw her mom and Luke waiting for her.

"There she is, my girl!"

"Mom! And of course my little sister" Rory said while she was looking at her mom's belly.

They hugged, and hugged.... And hugged

"Hey, Rory, nice to see you"

"Right, Luke… I knew you were here…" Rory smiled

"Yeah, right!"

"No really I knew you were coming"

"Well I'm not going to argue with you, if there is one thing I've learnt from your mother is that I shouldn't argue with a Gilmore, there's no end to it"

"Haha, mom, you've trained him well"

"Yes, I did, didn't I"

"Ok, ok you can stop making fun of me now… and I'll take these bags."

"Well thank you"

"Wow, I shouldn't have offered, what did you put in there?"

"Oh, just a few books and stuff"

"Right, ok… let's go"

all the way back to Stars Hollow Rory kept on talking about what she had been doing and she tried to push Matt out of her mind, just for today. Then Lorelai also talked, talked and talked some more, with the occasional small comment or grunt of Luke.

"soo, welcome home!"

"Oh my God I have missed this soo much" Rory said when they drove into the town,

"And you think that after so long something has to be different and it's not, it's still the same."

Then, as they passed the gazebo, a group of people started to gather on the streets, waving and cheering. There was Babbette, miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk and Lulu, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Zach plus their twins, Gipsy and even Michel had come to see Rory. – _aaw, it's nice to know that they missed me too _– Rory blushed.

"Luke, sweety, can you put Rory's bags in her room please?"

"Yeah, you need some mother-daughter time I get it"

"And I will definitely thank you later"

"I'll hold you to that!"

"Ok, so much more than I needed to hear!"

" Sorry Rory, oh my god it's so good to see you!!"

Rory was smothered again by her mother

"Yeah I missed you too!"

"So, time to go shopping for your dress, you are my made of honour so you have to look good! But not better than me, 'cause I am the bride" Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, I will try to look pretty but not too pretty" Rory smiled back.

They found a beautiful dress, simple and elegant. –_ I hope Jess likes it that is if he's coming – _

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"To celebrate you, I was thinking movienight at home and all you can eat chinese and candy"

"How about Luke?"

"Oh, right he was planning on going out for tonight he said that he didn't want to see what junk food we would be consuming… and we'll have a big dinner tomorrow night, Luke promised he would do the cooking."

"Sounds like a plan" – _that will keep my mind off other things_ –

"Do you mind if I go to Lane after lunch? I promised I would pay her a visit"

"As long as you're home by seven, it's ok by me, let's go to Luke's I need a coffee refill"

They opened the door, everyone stared at Rory while she was coming in.

"Well, they seem to have really missed me"

"Yes, well you are a very missable person"

"'Missable'?! that is not even a word."

"Aaw, I have missed you, always correcting me"

Luke walked up to them.

"Sit wherever you want"

Lorelai walked up to a table that was already occupied by two customers. Right before she could ask them to move to another table Luke stopped her.

"Anywhere that is not already occupied… do you always have to do that?"

"Well, honey, you should have known…"

"Yes, how stupid of me."

"And I have missed you, teasing Luke like that" Rory smiled

– _they are really happy, I wish I could find someone like that, sweet but also good for a tease… Jess was always good at sarcasm, something that runs in the family, but Matt was sweet, and funny in a different refreshing way. I don't know which one is more fun _–

Luke came with Rory's favourite dishes, including the pancakes.

"But I haven't ordered yet!"

"What is the point if I already know what you are going to order?"

"I wanted to look at the menu, peruse it to see what else is available to me… and now, I'll just have to eat what you gave me without the option of ordering something else."

"You want me to take it back?"

"No Luke, I'm just messing with you, God I've missed this place"Rory smiled and looked at her mother.

After lunch she rushed over to Lane's new house, they moved out of the old one.

"Lane!! So good to see you, hi Zach"

"Rory!! Ok you have to tell me everything."

They started talking, Rory told Lane about all the things she had to do and the parties she had to attend. Then Lane told her about Zach's tour and the things that were going on in the town. Suddenly her phone rang, it was a message from Matt.

_"Hope you had a safe flight, already miss you! xxx"_

"Who is it?"

"Matt, a guy I met a few weeks ago"

"Oh really, come on, spill!"

Rory told Lane everything that had happened the last month or so, how they went to the movies, how he sent her that e-mail, and the other poems he had written for her, than the love letter.

"Aaw, he really likes you! Why are you still holding back?"

"I don't know him that well, and… erm… I have also had some contact with Jess again."

"What, and you didn't tell me? Why? He did hurt you so much when you were together, and he had troubles expressing his feelings for you, and when he finally said he loved you, he got in his car and drove off"

"Yeah, I know, but since I broke up with Logan… Jess started showing up un my dreams."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out at the wedding, he's probably coming. Luke asked him to be the best man, Luke really doesn't have anyone else."

"Right, and you're sure he's coming?"

"No, with Jess you can never be sure… But I hope so, then I can talk to him, and maybe I'll be able to figure it out."

Rory checked her watch, ten to seven, she had to get home, can't keep her mother waiting. She said goodbye to Lane and the twins and went home.

It was nice to have a movie night, it reminded her of the good old days only now there were three of them.

Rory went to bed exhausted, right before she turned off her phone she had received a small text wishing her a good night.

**That's it for now, please read and review. I'll try to update more frequently, it is just a little difficult with schoolwork**

**Xoxo from me **


	18. he's near

**Happy Valentine's to all! Hope you enjoy this chapt.**

**Chapter 18:**** He's near**

Because she was still in her work routine, Rory woke up early. She got up and realised someone was cooking, was that possible, here in the kitchen? She opened her door and saw Luke making pancakes.

"Good Morning Rory."

"Hi Luke, mmm… pancakes?!"

"Yes, your mother gave me a very subtle hint that you've missed my pancakes… so I decided to make you pancakes for breakfast."

"How sweet, thank you Luke!"

"And I don't want your mother to be angry or upset that I didn't get her hint, her hormones start rushing through her I think… so be careful with what you say around her."

"Will do!"

She sat down and started working her way through the stack of pancakes.

"I still don't understand how a girl like you can eat all that so quickly!"

"It's a gift" Rory smiled.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen

"Something smells nice! Pancakes? Aaaw, you're such a sweetheart!" Lorelai started crying

"I'm sorry, just a little emotional, seeing you and Rory together and the pancakes and the… aaww!"

"You see Rory? What did I tell you… It'll be over in two minutes."

"Luke, you're right. Come here, mom, sit down and have some coffee."

Luke poured her a cup.

"Wait… this is not coffee…"

"It is! I promise you that it is coffee."

"Luke?" Lorelai said "You know I can smell the difference… my hormones may control my feelings a little bit, but my senses are never wrong."

Rory couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Yes Luke, you know we have developed a sixth sense for coffee."

"How do you? Damn, you two are not normal people!"

"Good thing we aren't. And you have to admit it… That is especially the thing you love about us."

"I'll make a fresh pot."

"So, Rory, do you have time tonight for my bachelorette party?"

"Of course! But we should discuss it later when the F-I-A-N-C-É is gone."

"I can spell you know… But I get it, I'll just be off then. Will I see you for lunch?"

"You will! Bye honey"

Luke kissed Lorelai and then gave her belly a little kiss.

"Mom, I know that I'm the bridesmaid and that it is my duty to organise your bachelorette party, but to be honest, I haven't had the time."

"I know, that is why Sookie took responsibility for that. She invited Babbette, Miss Patty, April and Lane to come over to our house. We're not going to that drag queen bar again. Since I'm pregnant, there are some limitations, you know… Sookie prepared some food and we'll have a kind of sleepover, with booze for you and club soda for April and me."

"That sounds good. I just have to check my mail real quick and then I'll go to Sookie to see if she needs any help."

Rory went to her room and started her laptop. One new mail, from Jess.

"_Hi_

_I just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm arriving in Stars Hollow tomorrow (Tuesday that is)  
Luke is having his Bachelor party, and I expect Lorelai will have hers as well. I guess I won't be seeing you until Wednesday then…I hope to see you really soon!  
x J."_

Tuesday, that is today! Rory's heart started racing. One thought after the other popped up in her head.

-- D_oes he look different? does he still have feelings for her? What about his book, has he finished it yet?--_

"Rory, everything all right?"

Lorelai had come in, Rory realised she had been staring at her screen for ten minutes. She jumped up and quickly closed her laptop.

"Yes, I'm ok… Just got a little distracted. That happens a lot these days. I'll be at Sookie's if you need me."

"Lukes, one o'clock?"

"Yeah"

XXX

Jess got off the bus, looked around the familiar square, wondered where she was and then headed to Luke's. he didn't quite know what to think about seeing her again. How would he feel? Butterflies, like the last time when they kissed and she ran off saying she couldn't. Is there still a Logan in her life, or some other guy maybe?

He carefully looked through the window to see if she or his aunt-to-be was inside. But they weren't. he opened the door, hearing that bell ring made him think about her again, Rory, the only girl that found her way into his heart and was still there, refusing to leave.

His uncle looked up from his notepad and walked over to greet him.

"Jess! I'm glad you came. How are you?"

"Ok"

"Still not much of a talker, I get it. Now I've made the bed for you upstairs and I will be sleeping upstairs too. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding… and mine was very strict about that."

Jess gave one of his small, typical smiles. "Yeah, thanks. And…"

"Rory is at Sookie's helping with the preparations for their night. I have to warn you, be careful! She had her heart broken only a few months ago."

"What?"

"That rich guy, Logan. He's gone. And don't forget to go over to Liz today, she can't wait to see you."

"I will go, first need to go upstairs to dump my stuff."

-- _He's gone?! Rory realised he wasn't the guy for her… or he dumped her… no, that can't be true, he's not stupid. Conceited? yes… Stupid? No --_

Jess went out, on his way to Liz he saw her, occupied with decorations she was running off to Sookie's. She hasn't changed a bit, still more beautiful than ever…

XXX

**That's it for now, I'm off to my dance training and then it's a ****nice, intimate Valentine's.**

**Please read and review! I value you're opinion. Thank you.**

**xo**


	19. the other boy is here

**So ****almost two months later I'm back with an update, sooo sooo sorry for the delay… had some boy-trouble. Because of that this story will be different than I had in mind when I started this last September. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 18: ****The other boy**

"Hey Sookie!"

"Rory!! Oh my god it has been way too long!! Look at you all serious with a job, working for 'The Man'."

"You make it sound so 1984."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to see you!"

Sookie opened her arms and nearly cuddled Rory to death.

"okay, okay… erm.. Sookie? Can't breath, … need air…"

"Oh, sorry"

Sookie giggled, she had a big smile across her face.

Rory rang the doorbell. Sookie greeted her with a shrill shriek and a big smile.

"Rory!! Come in, we have lots of work but that doesn't mean you can't tell me about yourself…"

"Hi Sookie, wow you can make a noise only dogs can hear…"

Jackson overheard Rory talking.

"Yes that is one of her many talents… besides cooking."

"Hi Jackson, good to see you and how are the kids? My god-daughter is well I hope?"

"Yes, she is doing great. Now I'm sorry but I have to leave you girls to your girl talk."

"Bye." Turning to Sookie.

"What are the plans for tonight? Going out or staying in, maybe it's best if we stayed in, you know, with my mom being pregnant and all."

"Yes, of course. Well, I've hired a stripper, you're old enough for that now and maybe little unborn can shake to the music."

"Hey Sookie, I heard that, but you're right, it is never too early to start learning to dance"

"Ooh, Lorelai, it was supposed to be a surprise. And now you know and it won't be such a surprise anymore…"

"Sookie, don't worry about it, I'm lucky to have such a good friend like you!"

During preparations, Sookie couldn't stop asking questions about Rory's life, so that by the end of the morning she and her mother knew everything about Matt. Just to stay on the safe side, Rory didn't mention Jess. She knew that he'd always been a difficult subject of conversation and Rory wanted to save that story for Lane.

"Mom, I'm just going out to get some more stuff from Doose's"

"Ok hun, we'll be here, decorating, and wondering what music we're going to play."

"No, no, Lane was in charge of the music!"

"Right, she rocks like no other, she is the right woman for the job, we'll just find something else to do then."

"Good"

Rory stepped out and felt her cell go off… a message from Matt, again? He doesn't know when to stop.

"_Hello my princess how's the party planning going? Xxx"_

"_It's good, I'll tell you when I get back. X"_

He is a little bit too clingy… He said that he would be patient, she needs to see whether she still has feelings for Jess…

Speak of the devil…

There he was, tall, dark curly hair, with that little smile on his face. One look into those eyes and she was hypnotized.

"Hey Rory, wow, look at you! You look…"

His eyes met hers, for a moment she felt butterflies fluttering around inside her, it was as if time was standing still. She wished she could just stay like this forever… then reality came back

"amazing"

She woke up from her daydream.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Where are you off to?"

"Just picking up some stuff from Doose's, you know to eat ourselves into a sugar coma"

XXX

She smiled the most dazzling smile he had ever seen, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he still had a chance with her, after he'd screwed up so badly.

Instead of going to Doose's they went for a walk to the lake, past the spot where Luke had pushed him into the water, past the angry swan family, he wondered if they still lived there…  
They talked for hours, just the two of them, like old times. She was the only person he felt comfortable with, the only person he could really talk to.

The only annoying thing was that her cell kept going off, someone was constantly texting her. Could it be, a new boyfriend already? Then he had no chance at all.

It went off for the umpteenth time and Jess couldn't control himself.

"Who is it, boyfriend?"

"No, not really, just this guy I met a few weeks ago. He kind of has a crush on me."

"How about you, you like him?"

"I like him, as a friend… I haven't really thought about me and him dating, I don't see it at the moment."

XXX

-- _oh please believe me, I'd rather spend some more time with you --  
_Rory feared that he might get the wrong idea, she really wanted to find out if she still had feelings for Jess. She had noticed his expression every time she received another text from Matt.

The sun was starting to set, and Rory still hadn't got all the supplies.

"It's getting late, can you help me get these stuff to Sookie's?"

"Happy to help!"

There it was again, that smile.

They arrived at Sookie's house and Lorelai opened the door. She took one look at Jess.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Sookie, candy is here!"

Jess dumped the load on the kitchen table and just stood there, nervously looking around for any sign of Rory coming to save him from this awkward situation.

There she was, putting down two big bags of decorations.

"Hey honey, what took you so long?"

"Well I ran into an old friend, you remember Jess right? ( and be nice!)"

"How could I forget! Good to see you Jess." She said with a faint smile.

"Hey party girls, who is ready to rock?!!" Lane stormed inside and was a little surprised to see Jess standing in the doorway.

"… and party boys??"

"Hey Lane, I'm sorry, I was just on my way out. Good to talk to you again Rory, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, I'll walk you out!"

She ran after him, hoping he would stop and tell her why he was leaving so suddenly.

"Wait, Jess, please. What did we do? Did I do something to drive you off?"

"No, it's just… you're mother never liked me, and I could tell from the look on her face she wasn't too happy to see me. And then Lane wasn't so happy either."

"They just think that you're still the guy from five years ago, they don't believe that you've changed."

"I'm just wondering what the h*ll I'm still doing here, I thought that we… that I… I thought I still had a chance with you but apparently you already have another admirer and I'm out of the picture."

"You did just leave me without any message to say you were sorry and that you were going to live with your dad, you did tell me you loved me and then drove off!"

"I know and that was very immature of me, but I'm not that guy anymore, you know that, don't you?"

"I know and you are, you are still in the picture, very much so!" she hadn't realized until now how much she still cared for him.

"And that guy, Matt, I will tell him when I go back, just that I can't do that over a text or an e-mail can I?! and I don't want you to leave because you think you're not in the picture anymore. And now we're fighting and I have no idea how it has come to this"

"You do still care?"

"I do."

Jess walked up to her and kissed her gently on her sweet lips.

"then I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

He gave her one last smile and walked away.

**This is it, I'll try to update more regularly but school is crazy and I'm only human you know ******

**Please review and tell me what you think, please, please, please!! xo**


	20. the party

**New chapter****, I know it feels like forever… now I have more time on my hands so I'll probably start updating more frequently. Sorry for the delay. I know it's a bit short... but I have to warm up a little bit right?!**

_Previously:__ Lane, Sookie and Lorelai now knew Jess was back in town. Matt can't stop sending messages to Rory._

Jess walked with his head in the clouds, thinking about Rory and how happy he was that Logan was out of her life. A car nearly hit him but stopped just in time, Jess heard the angry driver and woke up from his daydream. He walked over to his mother's and went inside to meet his baby half-sister.

XXX

Rory stepped back inside only to find three very curious women staring at her like they've just seen a ghost. Lane took her arm and pulled her away from the kitchen into one of the bedrooms where they could talk in private.

"Jess?! Here… I knew he was coming to the wedding but why are you talking to him? Don't you remember what he did to you? How he left you without saying anything, then kissing you when you were with Logan… what is going on? Please enlighten me."

Rory told her about the way she had been feeling lately, all of her old feelings and now she was sure that there were new feelings for Jess, he wasn't the same guy.

"Please, are you telling me that he has changed his ways?"

"He has! Jess has written a book and he got a good job that he loves and he's more mature. He knows what he wants and he finally believes in himself and now he isn't afraid of telling me how he feels."

"And you are sure about that?"

"Yes I am, and I would like you to give him another chance… just be nice to him. I'm not saying you should become best friends, I just don't want you two to fight."

"Ok, but if he steps out of line…"

"… you will beat the crap out of him."

"I will, and don't think that I won't just because I'm a small Korean woman! I am the daughter of Mrs. Kim you know!"

"Yes I know… now that is one scary small Korean woman" Rory and Lane started laughing.

Glad that Lane finally knew about Jess all she had to do was convince her mom that he really was a different guy. First they had a party to throw.

XXX

It was getting dark when Jess left Liz and walked back to Luke's.

"Hi, I'm back." He said, looking around to find his uncle in a fierce discussion with Taylor about a permit for using the gazebo. Then Taylor spotted Jess.

"Well…well, lmook who's here. I thought we had seen the last of you. I see that you haven't changed…" he looked at Jess with a condescending smirk across his face.

_-__- I see that you still have a face I want to hit_ -- Jess thought to himself.  
"Taylor, I just couldn't stay away from this charming little town." Sarcasm clearly noticeable in his voice and supported by an arrogant smirk.

Taylor went red in his face, and just when he was about to burst Luke stepped in and ushered Taylor outside.

"Thanks Jess, I really needed him to get off my case."  
"No problem, when it comes to Taylor, I just love to piss him off." He smiled.

"So, who is joining us for your night out on the town?"

"Let me think. Jackson, Zach and TJ."  
"TJ, really…"  
"Come on, be nice to your step-father"  
"I want to, but he is making that very difficult you know."

"Yes, I know, just try"

"Dean's not coming is he?"

"No, he and I never really got along and I figured that you and him definitely would not be a good match."

"You figured correctly."

"Let's go, the others are waiting."

They left for the first of many bars they were planning to visit that night.  
XXX

Rory's cell buzzed, again. She started to find Matt really annoying, but smiled when she saw that the text actually came from Jess.

_How's the stripper? *wink* X_

She replied

_He didn't show. How's yours? X_

Few seconds later she read his reply.

_Luke didn't want one. Shame, I was so looking forward to that… X_

Rory hoped he was kidding… then she sent  
_Yeah, I know how you feel. X_

Hoping that he would see it as a joke too.

_I could replace him for you tomorrow night…*wink* X  
_Rory giggled then thought, why not?

_and I can return the favour. See you tomorrow. X_

Rory was relieved that Jess didn't see too much into the whole Matt story. Everything was good. She did lie about the stripper not showing up, but Jess doesn't have to know that, does he…

**That's it for now, more to come. I hope you still like it, the story is developing in a whole different direction than I anticipated but I believe this one is better. Thank you for your patience, please read and review… thanks! xo**


	21. the wedding

**I promised an update soo… here it is.**

After only a few hours sleep, Rory was woken up by her alarm.  
– _ugh, so early… need coffee… mmm, mum's finally getting married today … and I'm going to see Jess tonight, hope he keeps his promise –_

Rory got up and went straight to the coffee machine, then she went upstairs to drag her mother out of bed.

"Good morning, come on, get up… you need to get your ass in the shower missy, because Luke won't marry you looking like that!"

"Noo, just one more minute… just a little longer."

"Time to get up!" Rory pulled the sheets from the bed.

"Ok, if you're going to wake me up like that, there'd better be some coffee in your hands!"

"You need to go downstairs for coffee."

"Of course"

Lorelai grunted then got up and walked down.

XXX

Jess only had two hours worth of sleep, probably had something to do with Luke falling out of his bed. – _ugh, so early… going to see Rory, hope she keeps her promise…_ -- Jess smiled, got up and jumped into the shower. When he got out, Luke was awake.

"Looks like you need a shower, nobody will marry you, looking like that."

"Thanks for the compliment, what are you smiling about… I've never seen you this happy"

"Nothing" Jess tried to hide another smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad you're happy, beats the grumpy you."

Luke got into the shower and got dressed.

"Damn, I really don't like suits, I look like a penguin."

"Well, Uncle Luke, that makes two of us."  
Jess said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

XXX

Just after their second mug of coffee Rory and Lorelai started to wake up, Rory showered and put on her dress. She wore a blue dress, simple and elegant.

"Mom, thank you for not choosing an ugly colour for the dress"

"You're welcome, I just couldn't do that to you!"

Few hours later, Lorelai came down the stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing. Just put the bathrobe over it, then we can go to Lane's for hair and make-up."

Lorelai was so happy, nothing could bring her down today.

XXX

All ready to go, the huppah was moved to the town square, where an altar was built. As the guests gathered and found their seats, Luke and Jess reached the huppah.

Luke started to get nervous. Jess noticed so he tried to make conversation to get his mind off the big wedding.

Then music started playing and Rory made her way to the altar. Jess just stood there, watching her stride across the carpet, she headed over to her spot and gave Jess a wink.  
Lorelai followed in the same dress she had bought two years earlier for their wedding.

XXX

"Lorelai, I'm not that good with words, compared to you I'm terrible but there are a few things I wanted to say. You have impressed me since the day we met, I still have the horoscope in my wallet for good luck and I think this is it. You are amazing, beautiful, crazy and coffee addicted. Being with you is never dull or ordinary, which freaks me out sometimes but I wouldn't want to change a thing. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby." He took the ring from Paul Anka and put it around Lorelai's finger.

Luke looked so honest it made Lorelai cry.

"Damn hormones" she smiled.

"Luke, it took us a while to get here… everyone knew we were meant to be together but we were just to stubborn to admit it I guess. You fed me, gave me coffee every morning and even fixed my house a couple of times. It seemed like we were already married. You have been one of the few people who were always in my life, supporting me, comforting me, keeping me from starvation. I just want to say in front of all our friends and family that you're my rock, my man and my everything. I love you." Lorelai smiled and gave the second ring to Luke.  
Some people in the crowd were trying to hide their tears, pretending that a bug was in their eyes, even Emily couldn't hide her emotions.  
"finally." Shouted someone in the crowd.  
Luke and Lorelai kissed to make it official.

At the reception, everyone waited in line to congratulate the happy couple. After dinner Rory stood up from her seat and addressed the guests.

"hi everybody, As you know I'm Rory. It is my duty as maid of honour to say good things about this couple… to be honest I couldn't think of anything. They fought all the time. Just kidding… Through it all I know that they deserve each other. Luke is one of my best friends and I'm so happy that my mom has found the one. And I hope that someday I will be that lucky." She glanced over at Jess, who returned her smile.  
"and now, it's time for the best man to say a few words …"

Jess rose from his seat, looking a little bit uncomfortable.

" I'm a guy of few words. All I can say is that I'm happy for My uncle, who has done a lot for me even if I didn't want help. He's a good guy and he has found a beautiful wife. I know Lorelai and I never really got along that well, but I hope that this might change. I would like to welcome her into our family and I wish you two the best of luck."

"wow, Jess has changed a lot hasn't he?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Yes, ever since he published his first book."

Suddenly Lane, in charge of the music, started to play "I will always love you"  
"Now we all know what this song meant to you, so can I please ask the newlyweds on the dance floor."

Luke smiled, "they will never forget that karaoke will they..."

Jess walked over to Rory.

"Wow, you were nice." Rory said.

"Well I did the best I could. Want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They both walked onto the dance floor.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful in that dress?"  
"thank you, you look ok too."

"ok?!"

Rory laughed, "You look very handsome."

"Right… so are we still on for tonight?"

"We are… I'm guessing at my place? Mom and Luke are leaving for Hawaii right after the reception. I have a special treat for you…"

"Really, like what?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

**Hope you liked it, if you can please review, then I'll know whether I'm doing ok…  
stay tuned! xo**


	22. the aftermath

**I'm back with more of the same story, thank you for reviewing!!**

Lorelai took the microphone away from Kirk.

"Hi, everyone… can I please ask the girls to gather round… there's some bouquet catching to do here."

As the crowd grew with a few screaming girls throwing their arms up in the air, Lorelai turned around and threw her flowers into the crowd. A few girls dived in and suddenly Lily, Kirk's girlfriend proudly held the flowers up. Kirk started to become red in hid face, he was planning on asking her later but she didn't know that…

"Rory, you disappoint me."

"well, mom, what can I say, I turned down the first offer, this might be karma telling me that I screwed up."

"Ah, maybe you'll get lucky the next time."

A limo stopped next to them on the road. Rory signalled with her head.

"Seems like you're ride to the airport is here…"

"I guess so… Rory, be good! And well… I know that Jess has never been my favourite person in the world. But I am willing to give him another chance… he does like you, which gives him a few good points. But be careful, I mean it, I don't want to receive a call from you saying that you've been in an accident and you have a fractured wrist."

"I promise I will not let him drive a car with me in it. Now go, have fun!" turning to Luke she said, "And you… take care of her… and good luck. Don't let her drive you crazy."

"Thanks Rory, I'll try." Luke smiled and hugged her then turned to Jess,

Well, this is it, you'll be ok by yourself?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Ok then" Luke hesitated, then him and Jess shook hands.

Rory chimed in. "come on, not even a hug?"

Jess looked a bit uncomfortable but to please Rory he hugged his uncle briefly.

"take good care of her Jess" Luke whispered in Jess' ear.

"yeah, yeah. Now go, get out of here."

Luke got in the limo and they drove off.

"Now they're gone, whatever will we do?" Jess glanced at Rory

Rory gave a little smile, took his hand, pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. He lay his arm over her shoulders and they headed for her house.

"So, here we are…" they were sitting on Rory's bed.

"Seems like a lifetime ago since I've been here."

He saw her, sitting at her desk all those years ago when he had first seen her. Luke had dragged him to this house to have dinner with Sookie, Jackson Lorelai and Rory.

Jess leaned in to kiss her, when his lips touched hers he remembered the first time they kissed… at Sookie's wedding. He smiled then looked at her. She was even more beautiful than before.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked.

"The first time we kissed. And how I screwed things up between us… I keep thinking that I don't deserve a second chance."

"Jess" Rory looked at him, with those piercing blue eyes, it seemed like they were seeing right through him.

"You have changed, you're not the boy who walked in here so many years ago. You have a job, a pretty good life and…"

"… and it's all because of you, I couldn't have done any of it without you. Still you deserve to be treated better than I did."

"I am the one who judges on the fact whether you deserve me or not and I say… if you keep your promise I might be willing to grant you a second chance…" now her smile was playful, then she walked over to her stereo and put some music on.

Slowly Jess stood up and took off his Jacket, then started to unbutton his shirt…

_The next morning…_

He looked over to her, she was so beautiful, lying there fast asleep. He was happier than ever, he kissed her softly then rolled over on his other side. Rory woke up, moved closer and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay"

"Rory… about last night, what does this mean for us…"

"It means you got your second chance, and I hope to repeat it soon…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, only the thing is… I have to go back and follow Barack Obama around the country. And there are some things I have to do before we can be together." She thought about Matt, now she had to tell him they could not be more than friends. He dreaded telling Matt, because he seemed like a good guy. But this with Jess was for real, finally he was there for her, like she always wanted him to be.

**I'm out of inspiration at the moment, but I'll probably update soon… summer is not really turning out like I expected it to be so lucky for you I'll have more time to write.**

**Please review… thanks :-) xo**


End file.
